The Prodigy Hunter
by thenewjubi
Summary: There is a tale, older than Dust. Where a hunter shall be born within darkness. However, his light, so bright it out shinned heaven itself. Even betrayed by the ones he loved. One with the darkness of Grimm, and the soul of Asura will cleanse the darkness that destroyed the light bringing pieces throughout the world shattering the circle of hate. Or will he bring all doom to all.
1. Orange trailer

**The Prodigy Hunter. **

**Orange and red trailer. Welcome to bacon, wait Beacon.**

**I own nothing For some reason I can't use lines after this one. So I'm using just all caps in bold as a change. Minato is from Vale and on Ozpin's old team.**

"Come on guys, can a fellow Faunus eat his bowl of ramen in peaces?" A foxes/toad faunus asked looking at a large group of men and women dressed in a strange metal uniform that matched the creatures known as Grimm. These uniformed soldiers in front of him are non other than the infamous group known as the white fang. A group of faunus and humans peaceful demanding for equal rights using sit ins, boycotts and other styles. Well, that was the white fang. After the old leader was forced to step down a new leader took charge. A lion faunus with a lust of battle, and a powerful hate for humanity. He becomes more deadly, using forces. From public shows, beatings, bribery, sabotage and so on.

This ramen lover is Naruto Uzumaki. The nineteen-year-old teen stood at a plain 6'1 with a rather impressive build. His body shown muscle, yet it had a lean look showing his is both muscular and flexibly. His skin had a light, yet natural tan. His bright yellow spike blond hair, seeming to going everywhere. He had two small ponytails holding his bangs in front of his ear. He held natural light tan, bright yellow eyes with black toad like slits. Two small dark orange frog ears. Barely visible through the large mess of blond hair. He had three whiskers like birthmarks on each check and a fluffy orange foxes tail with a simple red wore a normal black headband with his family swirl showing his Uzumaki pride, and to keep the hair out of his eyes during a fight.

He wore a plain black traditional Asian diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved coat. It hugged his chest showing thick plates he used for armor. The left sleeve is pulled up close to his elbow, a black headband with a leaf-engraved piece of metal. The leaf though had a long rough cut going across the pieces of metal. His right sleeve pulled all the way down covering a arm rapped in medical tape. He wore a simple pair of orange cargo pants and black sandals.

"Shut Up!" A rather large man wearing a Grimm mask screamed charging the man ready to kill the blond with his chainsaw sword thing."All ways violence with you people." Naruto said before vanishing from the man sight shocking him for a split second. His surprise didn't last long as a punishing pain went through his body. The man cursed coughing up blood seeing the damn traitor smashing his elbow into his stomach.

"Boro!" The blond yelled specking his new spell. The man cried as an almighty forced launched him back crushing his lugs.

"You here that sound? It's the sound of being amazing," Naruto said a cocky grin on his faces seeing this as a simple playtime.

"Bastard! All I hear is your brains painting the walls" A male goat faunus yelled a shotgun in hand before opening fire at the blond. Naruto simple smirked avoiding each ball of metal fired. Rounds and Rounds fell through the air aiming to splatter the floor and walls with his body. He couldn't help but feel rage and disappointment seeing this group. Grimm, creatures without a soul, their only traces of mind are destroying all of mad kind. They considered them monsters. Yet, they never killed their kin like humans and Faunus. If the Grimm is deemed monster and demons, what are they? What can possible is more sinister then a demon? Maybe he can demonstrate what a true demon is?

Naruto froze as his shattered ramen bowl hit the ground spreading his favorite food across the dirty floor. No one could explain this feeling, but. It felt like death has just entered the room when that bowl was shattered.

"That, ramen is one of the kind. Miltiades-chan makes it for my birthday only ones a year. Okay it may not be as good as Melanie-chan gift, but that ramen is light-years beyond anything Old man Ichiraku and Ayama-chan. And you destroyed it!" He yelled his features becoming more animal like as his now glowing red eyes with another slit making a cross glared at the ten white fang member. The man seemed more demon-like than anything they have ever seen. Even with the light blush on his checks."**Tamashī no purotekutā, Tamashī no ukete!**" He yelled as two blades seeming like Katanas only shorter, though the weapons out reaching the class Tanto.

"Who's first?" He asked getting into his reverse blade stances."You!" One man yelled his axes dragging on the ground creating sparks. Yet, he didn't last long. The man's eyes blurred, his chest radiating with pain as his chest become soaked. His eyes widen seeing that black blade through his chest. So deep even the guard is buried within his body. His eyes glanced up seeing the blond smirking like a demon his hand gripping his grip.

**"Supureddo."** He said as multiple black spikes erupted from his body before vanishing leaving a torn apart man. He simple kicked the man off his blade leaving a bloody mess of a Faunus. "Next." He simple said looking through the group.

"You must hold your stances instead your conscious do not let your guard down." He started looking threw the group seeing their shaken bodies. They made innocent die for no reason. Just to prove a point, such monsters. Betraying their kin. The grimm are seen as monsters, yet. They don't kill their fellow kin, if they're seen as monsters. How disgusting are they?

A woman's eyes widen seeing the blond appearing in front of her his weapon held high before swinging the blade down. Faster than she could see, faster than she or any one around her could react, it was all over.

"No." One man said looking at the head at his feet. He just killed her. He killed violet so easily. Is shacking eyes looked up seeing that more of his friends, family, and brothers charged the man leading to their own doom. James laid on the ground his body torn in half. Charles blown apart by his own weapon. He could do it. He's too young to die like watched as the bloody blond grew closer his strange weapons tearing the tile floor apart as he drew closer and closer. "How many?" He asked his anger showing as he glared at the masked man.

"How many humans and Faunus have you killed?" He asked looking at the man as his weapon feel to the ground unable to simple fight for his life. How pathetic he is now. The first and most respected soldier of the White Fang"Do you see now?" Naruto asked sadness clear seen in his normal yellow eyes. "You bread this. This death and all this destruction. You create fear, and with fear hate in born, when hate is born violence is spread. And with this the circular and hate is strengthen becoming immortal. Don't you even realize your spreading fear breading hate? Or can't you think using your own brain?" He spoke before leaving the small group of survivors behind. He had enough blood on his hands for the day.

**BREAK THE CLUB 1 AM**"So, why do you want to see the damn Brat?" A rather tall and muscular man asked his eyes glanced on the two as he pored their drinks. Junior or Hei Xiong, wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. Junior is also exceptionally tall, standing a full head over Naruto.

"That's non of your concern." A woman spoke a rather not pleased tone to her voices. Glynda Goodwitch appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"Glynda, any friend of Naruto is a friend to me." Ozpin spoke calming the women down knowing she hated this places, hated asking criminals to enter their school, that and it's he time of the month. Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on women simple glared at the clam tired looking man before doing as she is told. Keep her mouth shut and deal with this disgusting places? How teens and those idiots could stand these places is beyond her."Have a drink." The man simple said giving the women a goldshlagger. It seemed she needed a little alcohol in her blood.

"So, as I said. Why do you need Naruto?" He asked looking at the man as he sipped his drink. For some reason he wanted a mixes of Skyy vodka and coffee. Sounded disgusted in his opinion, but he isn't paid for stating his thoughts.

"I wish to enroll him into beacon." Ozpin said looking at the rather surprised man.

"Why, he never joined any schools?" Juiner asked rather surprised hearing what he offered the damn blond. Beacon is a school where the best of the best hunters and huntress are trained to slay creatures of Grimm. You needed to be the top of your class in other schools with the same purpose. That, or you show great skill in combat that interests the professors and Ozpin.

"He had great skill in swordsmen ship just like his father and mother. And his Semblances in rather interesting." Ozpin said remembering the blonds' strange ability. He creates weapons and other objects from black and white orbs. The gift of heaven and punishment of hell he called them. Never has he seen such a powerful and interesting ability, one that could change the world.

"I see. Well he's not here at the moment." He said looking at the man not really sure what to do. He found the damn brat walking down a dark lonely ally way when he was seventeen. He thought a teenager drunk would be an easy pry. To his misery he's a master of the drunken fist. When he's drunk, he had no clue why that style was called the drunken fist until that day. He shattered a few of his damn ribs and a few arm bones. And so their relationship started, fighting back and forth in the damn hospital room. Aww, such a stunning father son relationship.

"I'm back Bitches!" A male voices screamed causing the man to slam his head into the wall. He swore to god above him, that damn kid had the best or worst timing."

Well he knows how to make an entrances." Ozpin said seeing the blond running towards those twins. "I'll talk to him." He dead pinned looking at Goodwitch knowing her personality would push a child like this away.

**BREAK WITH NARUTO AND TWINS.**

"Miltiades-chan, I fought this White fangs guys. Looking badass by the way. But in the middle of the shot some dude that overcomplicated destroyed your amazing godlike ramen!" He said looking at the girl tears forming in eyes causing both twins to sweet drop seeing the blond. They knew he loved ramen, probable more than his own life, but this is simple ridicule.

"Can you make me more?" He asked giving the girl his puppy dog eyes. Well, it didn't really work. Since he had toad eyes. It simple didn't work for the two , is a young girl only eighteen, she stood at a small 5'5 having a petite figure. Miltiades is a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a dark orange bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading"A New York la pop art di Alborghetti." The girl loved the newspapers for some reason. He never understood it; it's not like ramen. Miltiades, is an extremely attractive young women, even if she had a little two much makeup around her eyes. Well, all three of them did. Well, Naruto didn't really have the choices. He has natural light orange rings around his eyes, he didn't know why but he did.

After hanging around them for all these years they started doing his makeup around his eyes. It's kind of their thing. Her figure fit, one that made many wanting her or simple jealous. Small apple breast, perfect sizes in the blonds eyes. In his thoughts they're simple perfect. She has rather pale flawless skin simple stunning. Her nervous and shy personality making her looks cute. Naruto had to admit. He's falling for the sky red lowing girl.

"Be more careful next time and this wouldn't happen." Rather calm yet cocky voices spoke. Melanie Malchite, the twin sister of Miltiades. Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, an orange bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the like her sister she had small breast that could fit in your palms. Like many girls she has pale flawless skin. That seemed to be rather popular in this kingdom. Unlike her sister she's much more arrogant, brave, and strong will girl. Not afraid to take what she wanted. Naruto himself knew this fist hand. The girl may not see him as boyfriend material, but friends with benefits are another story completely. And frankly, he's cool with that.

"You wouldn't have the bump on your head if you where more careful." Naruto said a smug look as he watched the pale girl invent a new shade of red. Yet, it's still nothing compared to Miltiades. Such an innocent girl with stuff like this couldn't handle anything like this without being embers.

"Well, maybe we should play again. You know, a little rematch." She said smiling her body pressed against his own. Her hand reaching down towards his waist. Causing the blond to blush further. Okay, so maybe he isn't that good of playing this little game after all.

"I surrender." Naruto said still blushing hard as she licked her upper lip.

"Yes you do." She said walking away putting a littler more swing into her hips. Naruto, he's so easy. He had one, if lucky two good lines before his brain goes blank. That and she loved to play with the foxes. Believe it or not, he's a animal in the bed. Oh god the things he could do with that tail."Hehe. Sorry about that. Got umm a little carried away." Naruto said embraced at the moment. His boxes are a lot tighter at the very moment.

"Yea." Miltiades said sounding a little out there. The sky girls blush out shined her dressed as her eyes focused on one spot.

"If you want it you can just ask." Naruto said smiling down at the girl her blush becoming deeper and deeper.

"Excuse me for a moment." A tired male voices spoke causing both to blush deeper. Someone just saw what they were doing. Yea, embarrassing.

"Hey aren't you that one guy. The head of bacon or something?" Naruto asked looking at the white haired man. 'Is that what Kakashi-sensei looks like with out his mask?' He couldn't help but think seeing the man. He looked way to much like Kakashi, scary.

"Beacon yes. I'm here to grant you a chances to join beacon." He said drinking his drink still rather amused seeing the women still stealing glances at the blond. She has fallen head over heels for the blond. And he's to blind to see this. Than again, running a 'high school' you tend to see things like this rather quickly.

"You sure it's not called Bacon?" Naruto asked looking at the man rather surprised he would ask such an idiotic question. How is this kid Minato's sun?

"Mean Bacon sounds so much better than Beacon. I could go for Bacon ramen right now." He said drooling as he mumbled ramen over and over again.'Must take after his mother.' He thought seeing how much he took after her. What his old friend said he ended up marring a stunning Foxes faunus. Yet, she isn't the smartest one, but he never imagines this.

"Naruto." She said tapping his in the ear snapping the blond from his thoughts.

"As I was saying. I wish to have you try out for my school." He said looking at the blond as he scratched his ear and tail.

"Yea sure. If you let the twins come with." He said rather normally ignoring the red loving girl's shock.

"If they agree, yes they can come as well." He said comely not really caring if he wanted his 'friends' came along. He wouldn't forces the girls, god no. If they wanted to come they wanted to.

"So you in. It'll be fun." Naruto said knowing killing Grimm would be a lot more fun than sitting here waiting for a drunk to get a little brave.

"...Yea." She finally said a light smile on her faces. After all, becoming a huntress would finally get her out of this bar seen. She didn't want to waste her life away playing body guard for a man that could handle himself. She didn't have a future here, but she did if she passed the test she'll have a future. She just hopped her sister agreed with her.

"Let's go ask sis." She said her hand over her arm still rather nervous about the whole beacon school. She's not the best at meeting people.

**WITH THE SISTER**

"No." Melanie said looking at her two best friends shocking them, along with the other three hearing the girls news. How could someone rejected the chances to being accepted into beacon academy so easily.

"What why not?" Her sister yelled causing the blond to fall out of his set his hand gripping his chest in complete shock. The first time he heard her shout sounding pissed off. It freaked him out a lot.

"Sorry sis, but it's not my seen." She said taking a sip from her drink.

"Now you two go and pass, than come back. We can have a big good congregation and a goodbye party." She said a smile on her faces looking at her sister. There are three reasons she didn't want to go. The first being that it's school, meaning you can't party till dawn. Then how you're fighting Grimm. She hated those things, so much she grew sick talking about them. And finally, her sister needed to grow out of her shell."You sure?" She asked rather sad looking at her twin. They've been together for their whole life. It will be strange going by herself.

"Yea, not my seen." She said before getting back up a smile on her faces looking at her sister. "Anyway, we'll see each other again. That's why Skype is for after all." She said before returning to the dances floor. She was going to threaten Naruto to keep her safe, but. Knowing him he'll kill anyone that would touch her wrong.

"Do you still want to come?" Naruto asked looking at the sky girl as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yea." She said a smile on her faces.

"Hey Hei, remember next time a girl comes in. Make sure you stand arm's length away!" He yelled looking at the now embarrassed man as they left the club. Naruto couldn't help but grin ear to ear. He's so excited right now. A new chapter on his life is opening. One with new faces, new friends. Enemies, rivals, and so much more. Maybe even find new love.

**CHAPTER ONE **


	2. Welcome!

I** own nothing **

**So anyone look and a Grimm and think Hollow from bleach. Yea, I do so this is a three way crossover. Sexy hu? That's why this chapter is sloppy, I'm not sure if you love or hate it. If love I'll go through it again and change the mistakes. Don't worry though, it's not like last time.  
><strong>

** So do you guys prefer long or short chapters. **

**The main pairing you know, but this is a love shape. **

** Naruto-blake-Cinder-Ruby-Neopolitan-Miltiades or Pyrrha. Now this isn't the finally pairing. The maxes of girls in two. I need practices with harms stories for the princes of ices crossover.**

**So did anyone's fanfic doc manager toolbox change? Can't do anything but bold an so forth? Can even do the damn line. Putting it simple I've been having trouble.  
><strong>

**BREAK WITH NARUT AND GROUP ON THE WAY TO BEACON  
><strong>

"Please!" Naruto cried looking at the girl beginning her to make more of her famous ramen. The ramen she created, had to be granted by the Sage and Kami above. No human could make such a fabulous ramen. No man or women, or maybe. Maybe Meltiades is an angle sent by the sage to guide him through the world to end the circle of hate? Okay even he had to admit that sounded completely idiotic. Next thing he knew he's the rebirth of some famous soldier of the sun, and Sasuke's the same thing but with moon. Ha, he'll believe that first before Orochimaru saying he's a good guy now. Ha, funny!...Oh wait. They are, did that mean Orochimaru's a good guy? 'Damn it, I'm so lost.' He thought crying inside how he confused himself so bad.

"If I made it every time you wanted Ramen it wouldn't be a gift." She said a light blush seeing how close her crush is to her. With her sister gone, she'll have alone time with him for the next four years. And, with them being alone she could. 'Stop it!' She yelled to herself thinking about some rather sexual activity.

"I don't want it to be a gift ones eye year. I want a gift every day!" He cried acting like a simple child. He shall have his ramen! Nothing shall stand in his path to reach the stunning Ramen. All he had to do is play with her mind. He Naruto Uzumaki, will faces his greatest challenge.

"Okay, I'll make you one bowl after are test." She said blushing as the blond flashed her his famous smile giving her a gentle hug saying how amazing she is.

'That was so easy.' He thought his ego growing thinking his amazing looks granted him the ramen. Oh how blind he is to a women's feelings. Meltiades simple smiled hugging him back a massive blush on her checks. Thank god he knew how to control his strength. She remembered that fight they had with that annoying blond slut. Not only did she beat the crap out of her sister, Hei, and herself, but flirted with Naruto as well. She's just tankful it ended with a fight instead of a damn one-night stand.

"YOU!" A rather pissed voices echoed through the ship gaining all passengers attention. Great. it just had to her didn't it?

"Great." She mumbled showing that even a shy, innocent girl like herself could be a little pissed off.

"Hey isn't that the girl I beat up a few days ago?" Naruto asked looking at her ignoring the girl right behind her.

"Well, nice to see you to handsome." A rather flirty voices spoke gaining the blonds attention. His mind froze however seeing mountains on the girls chest exposed to the world. Now Naruto isn't that largest fan of large breast, he preferred ones he could fit in his hands greatly, but didn't mean he hated large breast. And frankly seeing the light sun burn and the rather interesting Orange bra made everything better. An orange bra. tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, she wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewlery. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

She's a stunning women, no one in his village held a light compared to her. Stunning light skin simple flawless, supporting his belief that everyone here found the look popular. Her stunning purple eyes that shimmered with kindness and life. Her beautiful mess of light blond heir that seemed to shimmer at the end. Her tone definition of an hour glass figure, and not one for hiding what god gave her.

"Oh it's you." Naruto said still looking down at the girls breast. Still ignoring how he's eye rapping the girls chest. That and the two other blushing girls. One form anger and the other from entrancement.

"Like what you see?" She asked getting a little closer. Now don't get her wrong, she's not that girl that throws herself to a radon hot guy. She's still a pure virgin believe it or not, but that didn't mean flirting, and a little feel here and there. And this foxy here is pretty hot. And pretty badass, not many could kick her ass when she uses her Semblance. She took hits to grow strength. Takes a bigger badass to bet a badass.

"Oh yea." He said now looking int her purple eyes. They are really stunning, he didn't know someone could have such stunning violet eyes.

"Well can't say I'm not ether. You know, that little fight we had you never game me your name." She said dancing her finger on his chest rather disappointed that armor covered his chest. Well, things will change. After all, fist night all first years slept in the ball room. Oh they eye candy.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said a slight smile looking at the girl.

"Fishcakes, nice." She said a smirk knowing his name had two different meanings behind it.

"It means Mealstorm. What about you Hime?" He asked correcting the meaning behind his name. He was named after Nargato, and the capital of Uzushiogakure.

"Yang Xiao Long." She said a small smirk on her lips looking at the blond. Hime meant princess, something she wasn't found of being called. Though, for some reason she enjoyed hearing the blond call her that.

"Lets go." Miltiades said her tone from sweet and innocent into a demanding and rather dark voices. She griped his arm forcing him to come with her.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked being as blind as he is. He didn't see not only her feelings, but why she's so angry at the moment.

"Because." She said ignoring the lost look the blond had. What type of an answer was that?

"What?" He asked completely lost hearing her answer. It made no since at all, well maybe it did. He's not the smartest one.

"Don't make me repeat myself." She said her hair covering her eyes. Naruto's eyes simple widen. Never in his life, well since Sakure used her full strength on a Jubi clone. He never been this scared besides that day, playing smart for ones he shut his mouth and simple nodded his head. After all, she might be on her period or something.

**THE GRAND SPEECH.**

"Wow. A lot of people here." Naruto said seeing the massive group of students as he and Miltiades stood in the front row. She's to short to see anywhere else. And she hated each and every moment.

"Yea." Meltiades said still blushing as she held the mans arm in her chest. Though she is rather surprised seeing the mass of students in the room. Over three hundred she would guess seeing the sea of students. Well soon to be, they had to pass a final test to be welcome after all. Though, a sicking feeling told her that most wouldn't pass the final exams to be truly welcomed.

"That chicks a faunues." Naruto dead pinned his foxes ears slightly twitching as he looked at this girl. The girl dressed in a black and white theme, she seemed to be maybe seventeen or so, and a few inches shorter than himself. She has pale skin like the moon, wearing a white sleeveless top with a black clothing around her stomach but her stomach showing lightly, and a black scarf loosely around her neck. She wore white shorts with black stocking that started to turn purple when they led down to black high-heels. On her right stocking is a white flame wimple with a lion design, Her left arm covered by a black cloth from bicep to wrist. She also had a sheathe black sword on her back with a strange handle and black sheath, the sheath seemed to be bladed. Her eyes, are a bright yellow like his own with purple eye liner. Her silky black hair feel mid back with a bow on her head. If you pay attain you could see her bow twitching back and forth. Ears, judging seeing her yellow cat like eyes he would guess a cat.

"The one with the bow." Miltiades asked a small irritated tone as she looked at the stunning women. Wit larger breast and a rear than her own. She better not be the smallest one here.

"Yea, please tell me you see her eyes." Naruto dead pinned not understanding how someone with yellow cat eyes is believed as a human. Really people?

"What should we do?" She asked knowing fully well Naruto hated when a Faunus tried to hide who they are. It shamed their races. Well that's what he yells on about.

"Nothing. It's her choices to hid. Let her, after all. Every man, women, and child should have the privilege of their own secrets." Naruto said showing one of the many wise moments he had. Even if it's quite hard to believe someone so idiotic most of the time could have such moments. "When she's ready she'll show the world her colors." He said his eyes watching the tired grey haired man walk onto the stage. This man, such a puzzle he is. He never understood where he stood and why he seemed so off. Even as he stepped in front of the microphone he seemed to be in his own little world.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He spoke before leaving the stage acting as if nothing is happening around him. As he said, the man seemed off, and he didn't know why.

Though he thought about the words he said. He's right, besides protecting the twins he had no real purpose. Since he left the leaf village, following Jiraya's foot steps wanted to create true and ever lasting peaces, that meant he had to travail to each and every land. And when he reached this places a year ago. He was rather surprised seeing what he discovered, the origin of Kaguya, the origin of black Zetsu. He simple could turn his back on the land. Yet, every Grimm he slew, ten more took it's places. And after fighting them no stop for weeks. He lost the fire to destroy them, losing his way. Even thinking that peaces is unreachable with those creatures. Well, until he walked into a small bar and a small girl in red asked him for a dances. Things changed from that point, but still. Why is he even fighting if breaking the circle of hate is impossible with the White fang and the Grimm. Why is he fighting so hard?

"Naruto, are you okay?" She asked worry clear in her voices seeing the blond spaces out like this. It wasn't that surprising seeing him passed out, but the look he had on his faces worried her. It's strange seeing the blond that always seemed to smile. Even through the hell people put him through. It's worrying seeing him frown like this.

"Oh yea, just thinking about something." He said smiling reviling the small girls worry. He couldn't think about stuff like that. The past two years being here. he felt more home than ever. The reason his headband had the mark through it, this is his home. Not the leaf village, he just hoped he never become a missing nin. If he did, they would send an army to kill or arrest him. He had the power to destroy a goddess after all.

"You sure, you seed really sad." She said showing true conserin for him. Something the blond thought is rather her hold his hand like this is all strange to him. Yet, he enjoyed every moment.

"Please me sad? What world are you living in." He joked smiling hearing the cheep laugh.

"Yea, your right." She said watching student leave the places to do something. "So, what do we do know?" She asked rather lost on what to do. The test is tomorrow. So what will they do till then.

"We can prank some poor bastard." Naruto said rather darkly chuckling to himself ignoring the looks from surrounding crowds.

"No. I don't want to be expelled before the first day of school." She said ignoring his defeated state as she thought about things to do. They couldn't dances, drink or anything like that. This isn't a club after all. Hmm, this is a lot harder than she thought.

**THAT NIGHT**

'Being the youngest one here sucks.' A girl thought as she laid on her futon. The girl simple mind her own business writing in the little book ignoring the hundred of students surrounding her. A small blush on her pale faces thinking about all the girls and guys sleeping together in a single room. She's a fifteen year old girl with a mind of a child, she didn't know how to deal with something like this.

Her name is Ruby Rose, the youngest student Beacon ever expected and master of Scythe combat. Cool hu, she's the bee's knees for sure, yet she didn't want to be the Bee's knees. She wanted to be normal knees, nothing amazing about her and so on. She's simple a young girl that wanted to become a huntress.

'But I did see this really cute guy. His name is Naruto something, I don't really remember.' She wrote her blush become red as the high lights in her hair. Ruby, is a small girl barely reaching five foot. Than again the girls only fifteen. She had some growing to do. Like most girls her skin is both flawless and slightly pale. She had short black hair with red highlights, unlike most girls she made the look work great. She had bright silver eyes that lit with innocent only a child could have. Her cheeks still having slight hint of baby fat giving her that cute, innocent look. She wore simple black short with a heart shaped beowolf, white PJ pants with red roses covering. It did a great job showing off her nice rear and legs. Even if she's completely oblivious of it.

"So, you think tall, furry, and blond is handsome?" A rather calm voices asked causing her to blush servery.

"No!" She yelled freaking out covering the book with all her power. She didn't want Yang to see her doodles. With her big mouth she would die from embarrassment.

"Oh calm down." Yang said laying next to her step-sister. She wore a simple old yellow shirt a little to big with a flaming heart, and men plain black boxers as PJ's. "Every girl should have their privacy with their crushes. This is such a fun sleep over." She said forcing her way through her tiny sister. She rose her blond perfected eye lash seeing the rather interesting drawings. A lot of Ruby x Naruto in here all right.

"Oh my, first crush statics." She said seeing the journal.

"What ever." She said blushing ignoring her sister purr hitting on a group of guys showing off their stomach and abs. Even though it was so funny seeing the Jaune walking around in bunny full body PJs. The dude's so strange.

"Well looky looky." Yang said a sly smirk on her faces she she forced her sister to look a man. The girl blushed hard seeing Naruto standing their wearing nothing but black PJ pants. A black fishing net shirt that seemed completely useless. Why wear a see through shirt after all. She saw everything, his chest, stomach, arms, back. Every muscle, every scare that made him look even hotter. On top of that he had a small cute factor for his hat with buck teeth. It made it look like his hat is eating his head. She wanted a hat like that.

"Hey Naruto! How much to get you out of those pants!" Yang yelled a smug smirk seeing Ruby blush. And the blond feel over his feet slamming into the ground a blush on his own faces.

"Trust me, I'm pretty cheep!" He yelled back gaining a laugh from Yang and a large blush from Ruby.

"Now I didn't expected that." Yang said chuckling before looking back over to her sister.

"So why you so sad?" Yang finally asked looking at her sister as she counted on about not having any friends. She didn't expected for craziness with some princess and goth girl.


	3. Emenys rising, emerald forest

I** own nothing **

**The Prodigy Hunter. **

**Rise of an old enemy. The emerald forest.  
><strong>

**So Kaguya will return as a villain. I'm changing her lore a little bit here and there. Well, mainly her personality since we never seen much from her. The only thing I'm really changing is that she knows her grand-kids before becoming insane.**

**I own Nothing.**

Hello grandmother." A rather soft voice spoke as stunning women in her late twenties pitch white eyes finally opened ones more after two long years. Her eyes laid opinion the man that spoke, and she assumed released her from the prison created by her children. The man is rather tall standing about 6'0 foot. Though, he did seem rather fragile physical. Yet, she couldn't truly tell. Like herself he wore a rather large white high color Kimono. He is rather handsome however. A young man with extremely pale skin, shaggy white hair, and icy blue eyes. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals.

"And who are you?" She asked glaring at the young man ignoring his rather charming smile. Those eyes, the Tenseigan. The origin for all dojutsu. The most powerful tool anyone can every clame. An eye so powerful her clan sealed the eyes into the Tenseigan shrine. The moment when man uses Chakra for evil means, will be the only moment were they eyes can be used. Yet, man used chakra for evil means. Starting with her abusing the power.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, besides yourself. The last of are clan." He said looking at the rather shocked women.

"What?" She asked completely shocked hearing the child's news. How, how can her clan be on the verge of extinction? It made no senses. Her people so powerful wish nothing for peaces among all life. How could they become the last clan members alive"

"Times changed. It's been a thousand years since you left home." He said looking at the women explaining the best he could. They're clan, started to fallow her leaving the moon starting a new life on earth. It's still unclear how many, half-breeds are living among the world. They're the last pure Otsutsuki.

"I see. Tell me, what happen to my children?" She asked her mind wondering thinking about the ones that sealed her ones again.

"Your birthed children, or the other two?" He asked looking at his grandmother. He wouldn't lie, the women is rather stunning. The title Rabbit goddess was given to her not only from power, the two ear like horned, not her beauty rivaled only goddess. A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping light colored hair that touched the ground. Like most true bloods she had two horns leaving her forehead giving her a rabbit like look. Two eyes gift with the Byakugan, a third eye on her forehead with the Rinne Sharingan. Her eyebrows cut rather short and tin being a sign of royalty in many cultures. She like himself simple wore an Otsutsuki traditional Kimono.

"The fox boy and the other." She said remembering the strange child with toad ears and a single foxtail. She was completely unaware a human can be birthed with such features. Even if he is rather handsome with those strange looks, better than that duck butt child.

"Yes those two. Naruto Uzumaki, the descendent of your grandson Asaura, the wielder of the sun. He unlocked the true power of the Truth-seeking balls nearly three weeks after your sealing in the pure world. He left the elemental nations, discovering a land vast with interesting inventions. A land where the shadows can live as a life form, much likes the black Zetsu, just mindless. He left his home hoping to bring true peaces. Yet, what I seen and heard, he enjoys that places more than his old home." He said looking at his grandmother, as she seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

"So he's able to use the pure and sin seeking balls." She mumbled knowing that each one shared many similarity and differences. She doesn't know much about the juts herself. Created by her own children, she never seen it in use that often. Yet, what she seen the jutsu is simple a prototype. What her children know is the the mere start of the ultimate weapon. Disgusting.

"And the other?" She asked looking at her last family member.

"Uchiha Sasuke, not much is known about him. All I know is that he mastered his moon abilities and is now roaming the land as a nomad." He answered raising an eyebrow seeing the women lift a group of boulders with rather ease showing a man lying on the ground. The man seems to stand an inch under him. He has pitch-black raven colored hair that ending nearing the floor.

"Wakey wakey Uchiha." The women said sounding rather motherly pocking the man in the forehead with her black fingernails. His eyes snapped open as he drew is first breath in Kami knows how long.

"I'm alive." He mumbled looking at himself amazed shown in his voices. His black eyes landed on the women. Fear erupted as the Uchiha started into the kinds eyes of the rabbit goddess. The man is now fool, his power. Even with the ten-tails, he held no candle to the sage. And here, his mother stood in front of him a kind smile on her faces. As if she's waking her child from bed. A mother that could destroy the sage with out his brothers support. A true immortal being.

"You're Kaguya." He said looking at the women completely stung.

"My father gave me that name. So yes, I am." She said again her tone sounding extremely mothering. The women seemed to be talking to her child.

"Thank you, with out you I would be still in a statue." She said looking at the man before sitting down on a make shift thrown before looking around further. "This is the pure world, a dimensions even I can't enter." She said looking at the stunning world true peaces around her keeping the women rather calm. Showing her true personality.

"Yes, this is the realm between life and death. Obito made a rather interesting discovery when you ended his life grandmother. With enough chakra you can return to the land of the living." He said surprising both greatly. "All you need to do is perform a simple sign. Before expanding a mass amount of chakra." He said before vanishing from their sight completely.

"Ladies first." She said performing the same acted her grandson performed. And like he said, she vanished from the spirit world back into the realm of living.

"This time, things will be different." The old soldier spoke following the two aliens. The final words of his old friend. Echoing through his brain. Forcing peaces upon someone, is war its self. What Naruto fought for, is the true meaning of peaces. He was granted life the third time now. Something that truly is rare, nearly impossible. And unlike his first two lives, he wills not waist it. He just needed to wake for the right moment.

**WITH Naruto**

"This is so strange." Naruto mumbled standing on a launch pad hearing mumbling from the rather low tone headmaster Ozpin as he explained the rules of the test. The ones like himself, in the very back couldn't hear a single word from the man as they're launched in the air one by one. "Hmm, never mind. The strangest thing I've ever seen is probable Kakashi and Gai racing towards the Hokage Mountain. Or fight against penguin costume wearing ninja in my boxers. Or bring a mushroom aboard as it covered the ship in fungus, and turning everyone into half zombies." Naruto mumbled ignoring the strange looks students gave the fox. The hell type of life did the blond have until this point?

"Defiantly the penguins." Miltades said looking at the blond. Shocking many hearing how calm the girl seemed to be.

"Really, hu. Thought fighting my evil self was pretty strange. Or being transported back in time." He said furthering shocking everyone in earshot. Those tails are far to strange for someone to make them up. "Or the time I fought a robot of myself." He said his mind wondering towards all the strange and bisared things that happened in his shinobi career. As he said, some strange shit happened in his life.

"Penguins." Miltades said ones again sticking with her first thought. Men dressing up in penguin costumes tying you up in your boxers. Right next to your sensei wearing a speedo. Yea, very strange thing to witness.

"Yea your right." Naruto said chuckling watching her scream as she was launched through the air.

"Time to make a dynamic entry!" He yelled launching threw the air a massive toothy grin spread across his faces. First step; find a Grimm, secondly. Kick his damn ass so hard it makes an epic dust cloud.

"I believe I can fly. Oh wait I can!" He yelled laughing as he flew through the sky using his own powers looking for his prey. He wasn't lying ether, the gift of flying was gifted after unlocking his sixes path mode. And after the first use, he didn't need to shift into any different forms to use any of those abilities. The only bad thing is that he couldn't use his tailed beast mode. That, and Kurama is still drain of chakra, not really surprising. After his final conflicted with Sasuke the tailed beast and himself were nearly completely drained. If it weren't for Sakura he would be resting in the ground.

"There we go." He mumbled seeing a pack of Beowolves. "Dynamic entry!" The blond yelled causing the alpha grimm stare into the sky. The beast eyes widen seeing a blade racing towards him. Like a strike of lightning the blond attacked the creature causing the earth its self-shatter under his attack whipping everything around him.

"Badass." Naruto mumbled a large smirk on his faces as he leaped from the ten-foot hole in the middle of the emerald forest. "Now, what am I doing?" He asked himself walking through the thick forest completely lost.

**WITH MIltiades**

"How are these things a threat?" The beauty couldn't help but ask slicing through another Ursa rather easily. These creatures, they are nothing but animals in her eyes. They all seemed to acted like normal animals, just far more stupid. She felt a little assaulted knowing that humanity was pushed into extinction because of these creatures. This is her first time fighting this thins and she's having a rather easy time. Did the people laid on the ground and waited for their deaths or something?

"Aww you broke it!" A rather whinny female voice caught the newspaper loving women. She couldn't help but sweet drop seeing a pink loving girl hug the dieing Ursa. This girl is strange, maybe stranger than Naruto, or the Lee and Gai fellow her talked about so much.

"Nora." A new rather tired male voices spoke as a man walked out along with the strange pink lover. He's a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

"Yes Ren?" She asked still whinnying over the death of the Ursa.

"We can find another Ursa." He said rubbing his temple finding it rather hard to say something like that. Yet, it's allowing her to find a new 'pet' and shut her up. Or hearing her complaining about it until, he cooked pancakes. Let he enjoy her little ride until she kills the thing.

"You are really strange." Miltiades said looking at the rather existed women a large smile on her faces.

"I tired to be normal, but it was so boring!" She yelled hanging off the rather calm man.

"Ren Lie." The man said bowing to her. "It seems we're teammates from this moment on." He said looking at the rather surprised girl

"What?" She asked looking at the man.

"Ozpin said that the person you first look eyes with is your new teammate. Are mission is to find relics." He said looking at the women. She must have heard the man explain the rules. "If you don't know. Are mission is to locate a relic and bring it back." He explained ignoring the strange pink loving girl do some rather strange things.

"Did he say what the relic is?" She asked looking at the tired man.

"No." He answered rather short and sweet. "Let's go." He said as Nora fell on his shoulders.

"Strange." She mumbled ones again before following her new team. She just hoped she would run into Naruto first.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

'Thank god it's not a guy.' Naruto couldn't help but think, as he is caught in a rather existing accident. He was walking along the forest minding his own business. The next thing he new a red flash slammed into him knocking him into the ground, something with incredible forces. Not anything could knock him off his feet. He expected a Grimm of some kind, yet to his great pleasure. That white haired girl slammed into him, and at the moment they're in a rather interesting position. The girl now lying across his chest, breast preset against his chest. And to his misery, he wore chest plates. Though, it gets better. Her soft lips pressed on his lips. As he said, thank god it wasn't a man. That happened to him already in his life.

'Oh shit.' The blond thought looking into those cold blue ices eyes. One moment he's enjoying this greatly. Of course he's a guy. But now, he feared for his life. The women eyes, had rage that made both Sakura and Tsunade pale. He's dead, yep dead. At least he's not dieing a virgin.

"Umm, I'll just go somewhere that way." Ruby said a large blush finally seeing what the two were doing. It took the poor girl a little while. But when she finally realized she wanted to leave. She didn't know how to act around things like this.

"You taste like blueberries." Naruto said knowing death is close. Might as well make the most of it.

"Shut up you stupid faunas!" She yelled a large blush on her face before running away.

"Was it something I said?" Naruto asked himself getting up before look around the forest. "Hmm, that blond kids in trouble." He mumbled hearing the high shriek from the woods. "Might as well follow." He mumbled not knowing anything else to do. In this case just follow chaos. You're bound to meet someone that knows what to do.

"Hmm, wounder where Militads is." He mumbled hopping tree-to-tree stopping hearing a rather high scream ones again. "The hell." He said watching the two girls ridding on a Nevermore. "And here I thought I'm the only one insane enough to ride a Grimm." He mumbled before he started hovering over the group taking off towards the nevermore.

"Damn, forgot to ask them what we're looking for." The fox mumbled flying through the forest ignoring the shocked looks from other teens.

WITH EVERYONE.

Yang couldn't believe how strange her day became after her and Blake found the relics. First a small group of kids came out of the forest ridding on top of an Ursa. Her sister falling through the air, after ridding a nevermore. Then that other blond man ramming into her. Then the redhead being chased by a deathstalker. Now the strangest part being the hot blond floating through the air.

"That looked fun." The blond yelled looking at the down Ursa standing next to the orange haired girl.

"Not as fun as flying! How did you do that?" She asked as Naruto and her jumped up and down. Ren looking rather horrified the only thought being that there's another one.

"You can fly!" Miltiades yelled looking at the blond a little mad he never shared anything like this with her. She believed the blond told her everything about himself. From his unwelcome but loved guest, to his strange power. Yet, she never been told he can fly?

"Oh yea. Forgot to tell you guys. Haven't used this power since unlocking it." Naruto said causing the women to face palm herself.

"How can you forget that you can fly?" She asked looking at the blond. How can you forget that you can fly? It just didn't add up.

"Don't know. He do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked ignoring the deathstalker growing closer and closer.

"No." She said looking at the blond a small smile. Naruto, no matter what his first concern is always ramen.

"Darn I'm hungry." He mumbled before looking around the filed finally noticing the two powerful Grimm. "Hey red need help?" Naruto yelled looking at the rather tired redhead.

"Yes please!" She yelled dodging a claw not caring what the blond man can do. All she wanted was for him to do something. She may have graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum and has won a regional tournament a record, but she still could battle a full-grown Deathslaker by herself.

"I got this." Naruto said rather cocky. Everyone eyes wondered seeing the pitch-black spinning disk appearing in his hand. Many interested in the small disk, though. Ruby held stars in her eyes drooling seeing the weapon formed from nothing.

"Vanish." The blond mumbled throwing the disk towards the running women and massive beast. Pyrrha screamed ducking over the disk as it flew over her head. Looking back her eyes widen seeing the disk twice the sizes of the Grimm cleanly cutting threw its thick armor and body. Like a knife threw butter.

"I'm so amazing." Naruto said a large smirk showing off his ability rather well. Who needs a weapon when you have these babies?

"What was that?" Ruby yelled standing on her tip toes a large filed of dust between her and everyone else.

"A Truth-seeking orb. One of my ability." Naruto said remembering the differences between the two different orbs. The black ones are more usefull for attack than defending. His newly created white truth0-seeking balls are used with his pure chakra becoming something like a second armor. Nearly nothing could pierces through the orbs.

"Can I have one?" She asked looking at the tall blond ignoring how close they now stood.

"Sorry cookie but no." Naruto said looking at the Ruby girl. For some reason she smelt like chocolate chip cookies.

"Aww why?" She cried looking at the blond.

"You'll die if you touch it." He said looking at the girl as she now seemed rather scared.

"Yang!" She yelled rather scared running back to her sister.

"Did I say something?" Naruto asked looking at the four teens as the all took a step away. After hearing the little black ball would kill them if they simple touched it. Yea, not so charming. The small ball is scratching the man tail. He seemed to be using it rather irresponsible.

"Yes." Ren said looking at the blond before looking into the sky hearing yelling. "Is she riding a Nevermore?" Ren asked as everyone else looked up seeing the girl-cursing Ruby out.

"What? I told her to jump." She said acting as the innocent.

"You people are really strange." Naruto said picking his ear ignoring the strange looks they gave him.

"Yea we're the strange ones." Yang said looking at her fellow blond man.

"I know. I just told you." He said watching the girl fall from that height. He simple snapped his fingers appearing next to the falling girl.

"Hey." Naruto said standing strait up. The princess flinging her arms around scared out of her mind. "Need some help?" He asked still falling towards the ground.

"Yes!" She screamed not really caring who he is as the moment.

"Okay." He said throwing the falling girl over his shoulders before appearing on the ground.

"There we go." The blond said letting the white beauty down before the girl kicked his between the legs.

"That's for taking my first kiss!" She screamed still blushing before walking off towards Ruby prepared to give her a peace of her mind.

"Ha, cup." The blond laughed rather happy he wore his cup today.

"Umm guys. That things coming back around!" Jaune yelled falling from the tree.

"No big I got this." He said as the black ball fired into the air.

"Art it a bang!" He yelled as the sky lit with a massive explosion. "Hehe, always wanted to say that." Naruto chuckled seeing a simple feather fall towards the ground. The last thing left from the massive bird.

"Wow. Yang said looking at the blond amazed seeing his power. "Anyone else a little horny?" She asked looking at the fox teen. To her surprise Blake raised her hand agreeing with her. "Really?" She asked looking at the slightly blushing girl. "Cool." Yang said rather glade she wasn't the only one.

"Hey anyone know what we're here for?" Naruto asked looking at the two girls ignoring the past conversation completely.

"Here." Yang said throwing the small knight pieces at the blond.

"Thanks. Well I'm off." He said turning around starting to walk into a random direction.

"Wrong way." Blake said looking at the strange faunas. "Wrong way." She said ones again seeing the blond still walking the wrong direction. "Just follow me." She said as the large group of teens started heading their way back to the massive school.

"You really suck at directions Foxy." Yang said a small smirk as she walked next to the blond.

"Yep." He said before scratching his head. "Yang right?" Naruto asked a little embraced not remembering the girl. Mean look at her. How could he every forget someone like her?

"Yep." She said smirking seeing that small glare from the makeup-loving girl. She looked like Ruby getting into her makeup kit for the first time. Oh did she really believe she stood a chances aginst her? "Are you wearing makeup?" She asked seeing the orange marks around his eyes.

"A little. I have these orange markings around my eyes. MIltiades and her sister made this a little thing." Naruto said looking at the stunning blond women. At the moment he's trying his best not to steal a little look.

"You know. I would wear this if I didn't want people to look." She said a sly smirk as the blond blushed heavily.

'This is going to be fun.' The both thought talking about each other and so on. Naruto being completely unaware of the glare towards the blond beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**e review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck; I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a few picks of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. I own nothing.**

"Something isn't right." A tall man reaching over six foot spoke as he starred into the night sky. The man had a rather interested look to him. He wore a dark blue slash as a headband keeping his wild crow black hair down. A black long sleeved shirt under a white and light brown poncho with three different necklaces. A sword handle seen tied to his hip with a single kunie holster and man held two different eyes. One seeming as a dark raven black color, the other is greatly different. The eye glowed a dark purple, four black rings surrounding the pupil. Six different tomoe surrounding his eye, showing his gift of the sage. The strange man glances through the docks. HE seemed to be looking for anything, or something. Something isn't right; a massive chakra pool feeling rather familiar appeared from nowhere. Before vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

"Naruto will know." He mumbled walking through the docs.

"Well, well. You sure have grown up." A rather familiar voice spoke up gaining his attain. The man raised his eyebrow seeing a rather tan elderly man smirking.

"Tazuna?" He asked looking at the man."Good to see to Sasuke, you sure have grown since the last time we meet." The man said looking at the strange man. "You becoming a nomad or something?" He asked looking at his strange look. It's much different than the boy the saved his life all those years ago.

"Yes. I'm spreading the sages religion." Sasuke said surprising the bride builder. Anyone said something like that he would laugh, but one thing he learned about this man. He never joked, ever. "I have a favor to ask." The Uchiha said gaining the man attains'.

What is it?""I need a boat." He said rather quickly.

"What for?" Tazuna asked rather interested in his reasons.

"Naruto sailed to the new land a few years ago. I need to collaborate with him." Sasuke spoke showing no emotions starring into his eyes. If he denied he could easily places him under a genjutsu.

"Hmm, I know a few people. Let's go, Inari would love to see Naruto again." He said a small smile. Inari, he grew so much since his childhood. After the war ended a samurai named Mifune took Inari under his wing. And to his shock, and his daughters disliking the boy is rather gifted at swordplay.

BACK WITH NARUTO

**"Well don't know about you guys, but I didn't expect that."** A rather calm rough voices echoed through out the blonds head. Isobu specking for the first time since the sealing.

**"Finally talking over three years?"** A rather flirty female voice asked. Maratabi, the most annoying tailed beast.

**"I had no reason to speck until now."** He responded causing the blond to sign. Yep, time to cut them off.

**"We're not good enough for you!"** The first and nine tails screamed anger in their voices.

**"Who ever thought having nearly every tailed-beast being a good thing is a damn idiot."** He mumbled under his breath believing no one would hear him. A cheering crowed of people, and Yang screaming about Ruby being the new leader of the team. He saw potential in the small girl, she's extremely skilled in combat using her gun scythe thingy like most wouldn't. Yet, Ruby a team leader, out of the whole team? He just didn't see that.

**'Well some ones envy."** Kurama spoke causing the blond grown in pain.

'I thought I block you and the others out.' Naruto said rubbing his forehead in pain. After three years of them being silent regaining their chakra after the whole final battle. Them arguing is rather painful.

**'We have a different bond than the others Naruto.'** He said causing the blond to roll his eyes.

'What do you need?' He asked walking off stage with his team ignoring everything around him.

**'Just seeing what are new teem seems like. This Yang girl remained me of Kushina. And the kitty seems rather similar as the damn Uchiha. I like the Pyrrha girl though.'** He said remembering the redhead girl. Her hair matched his eyes.

'Red hair, tall, good at fighting, a stunning body and personality, a true prizes if you ask me. She's a catch.' Naruto thought slightly looking at the redhead girl. She being slightly naive simple smiled before waving towards the blond. Not aware seeing the slight glare from Miltiades.

**'You do realizes your one lucky bastard right?'** Kurama asked chuckling reviewing the past three years. Having friends with benefit relationship with a twin, while her sister has a strong love for him. And no is on a team with three different girls. Each one more stunning than the last.

'Oh yea.' He thought smirking lightly before someone punched him in the arm. The blond blinked rather surprised seeing that he stood in front of a door, in a hallway a set of cloths in hand.

"Finally. We've been talking to you for thirty minutes now!" Weiss yelled glaring at the blond.

"Well what do you need?" Naruto asked looking at the princess.

"I don't need anything. We were talking about team strategy." Weiss said as the two older girls rolled their eyes. Yea, they were talking about different things than team strategy.

"Oh that's simple." Naruto said opening the door ignoring the three looks.

"Really? How so?" She asked looking at the blond.

"Simple. You, Blake, and Ruby have a simple combat style. Each aiming for vital, or limbs using speed as your ally. Blake using her semblances as an illusion before striking. You using a advances fencing style combining your glyphs. Your attack style heavily involves controlling the battlefield. Ruby, you have a massive weapon, but because of your sizes you can't use it to it's true potential. That's way you use the guns recoil as a way of moving. Yang and I are heavy hitters. I can use my Ying-Yang resale fro, devastating attacks with wide rage, or close range attacks. Yet, I have nothing besides hand-to-hand and swordplay for close range fighting. Yang, everything she takes in she can rebound stronger then before. She's are brawler." Naruto said looking around the small room.

"I never told you my semblances. How do you know?" Blake asked looking at the fox boy

"Some semblances match the personality of the person. Ruby is a hyper active girl, matching her speed semblances." Naruto said pointing at the girl saying something running around the room."Bunk beds!" She yelled stars in her eyes before looking at the fox.

"Fuzzy can you make use bunk beds?" She asked in front of the blond looking like a little girl.

"If it's okay with the other three yes." He said as the girl smiled ear from ear.

"Can we? Can we?" She asked over and over again looking at the three girls.

"Fine." They all said as the girl threw her hands up into the air a large smile on her face.

"Do you have a cookie?" She asked causing the three girls to sweet drop seeing the blond pull out a cookie from somewhere.

"Yes!" She said before devouring the cookie.

"That and you told me." He finished smirking looking into her cat ears.

"Oh foxy I've been meaning to ask this. Why do you have frog ears?" Yang asked looking at the blond.

"Oh that's simple." He started leaving the four girls waiting.

"Well?" Blake asked rather interested her self. She's nearly certain that Faunus is a only mammal creature, and how frogs don't have ears.

"Well what?" The Faunus asked rather lost.

"Why you have frog ears!" Weiss yelled rubbing her forehead. God he's such an idiot. How did he figure her combat style out without seeing her fight?

"Oh. During my sage training I nearly turned into a toad statue. The ears didn't change." Naruto said telling the truth. He nearly turned into a toad, than a statue during his training. And for some reason his ears never changed, his eye never went back into his blue eyes ether after he becomes a true sage. Though he rather loved his eyes. Their orange, orange!

"Bullshit." All three said hearing such a strange story. Well Ruby's to busy eating her cookie.

"I'm telling the truth. I can prove it too." Naruto said looking at the three.

"Than prove it." The princess starred at the blond, yet to everyone surprise. Even Naruto, as a small smoke cloud appeared above Ruby.

"More paper work Oji." The thing spoke as it ignored the three girls. Even the one it stood on. The creature is a small orange and black toad. It held a scroll up puffing up his chest a small smile.

"Thank you Gemishe." Naruto said taking the scroll from the toads' hand.

"You sure have grown since I saw you last time. I remember you still running towards Gamakichi." Naruto said smiling as the toad hopped from the distracted girls head onto the blonds shoulder. The little guy should only be two-yeas-old now. The little toad is surely growing up rather fast. Just last month he wouldn't talk to him because of him being scarred.

"Is she okay?" The small toad asked somewhat hiding within his blond hair.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at the three stupefied girls. Not every day you see a toad appeared from nowhere. A talking toad no doubt.

"Those things hanging from her chest." The small toad said looking at Yang rather lost.

"No, the female human races have something called breast. Breasts are simple fat on the breast and skin that carries milk. Most men find a women's breast high attractive. For many bigger the better." He said as the toad nodded understanding what those things are now.

"What about that one? She doesn't have any?" He asked looking at the small white-haired girl.

"Everyone has different breast sizes. Most of the time they fit the women's body. Some because it runs in the family." Naruto said saying what he learned during sex-ed in the academy.

"Does that makes her unattractive?" He asked looking at the pretty light skinned girl.

"To some yes." Naruto started, well before Weiss snapped from her shock.

"Shut up!" She yelled punching the blond hard in the face. 'What are you made of?" She couldn't help but ask holding a whimper in. He small fist being held in the Faunus hand.

"Skin, bone, meat, chakra coils. Next time let me finish. I prefer girls with small breast." He said letting her hand go. Weiss however blushed slightly

"Oji is she sick?" The toad asked seeing the small girls large blush. "Her face is red." He said concern in his voice.

"No. When embraced, or it's really hot a person blushes. She must be embraced about something." Naruto said before snapping his fingers in front of the other two girls.

"That's a talking toad." Blake said still trying to understand what is happening.

"Your pretty." The small toad said hiding in his mess of blond hair.

"Umm. Thank you." Blake said looking at the small toad. Not every day a small toad calls you pretty.

"Does someone have a crush?" Naruto asked smiling as the toad drug dipper into his hair.

"OMG a talking toad!" Both sisters yelled seeing the small toad. Ruby finally finishing the massive cookie, and Yang from the shock.

"Can I see him?" Ruby asked beating Yang to the punch looking at the small talking toad.

"Hi my name is Gemishe." The small toad said rather nervous hopping onto the small girls hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose!" She said her silver eyes starring at the nervous toad. His orange eyes looked back into his uncle. He simple smiled giving him a wink before leaving scroll in hand.

"Umm, I like your cape." He said looking at the red and black loving girl.

"Really? Everyone thinks it's stupid." She said rather existed. Someone likes her cape."Yea it's cool. Oji has this orange coat when he fights bad guys. It's really cool." He said feeling more comfy around the three strange girls.

"Really? Do you have story's?" Ruby asked acting like a small child looking at the toad.

"Hmm. Oji told me this time he fought against his cousin. I don't really remember it though." He said nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said smiling at the small creature.

"Really?"

"Yep. So do you have any funny stories about your Oji?" Yang asked a small smirk looking at the toad.

"Yep. Oji is a strange person. This one time he and Otōsan drank these funny smelling this and fell into the Sacred Oil Fountain place. Shima chased them around all day with a roiling pin." The small toad giggled no one noticing Blake fallowing the blond. The small toad is cute. But, he didn't seem important to anything besides interested. And frankly, she's more interested how and where he comes from.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto mumbled sitting down on one of the beds reading the small scroll.

"What do you need Blake?" Naruto asked as the scroll vanished into his sleeved seals.

"I must ask. How did that toad get here?" She asked looking at the blond man.

"Hmm. Shima no doubt. It takes power to do that, power most don't have." The blond said not truly answering he question.

"It's like summing, you locate the summoner before transporting yourself towards that location." He explained the best of his ability as the cat sat in front of him.

"He hails from Mount Myoboku. A stunning land where creatures grow because how massive the land is. Gamishe is only a few years old." He said looking at the yellow eye girl.

"How large can they become?" She asked rather interested. That toad is twice the sizes as most full-grown toads.

"Well, most are at least man sizes. But he should reach twenty meters." Naruto said leaving the girl ones again completely shocked.

"You damn pervert!" Weiss yelled making the blond man pale.

'He didn't.' The blond thought watching the women stop towards him anger rolling off of her. Yang hand a sly perverted grin, and Ruby yelled a large blush across her faces.

"A sexy jutsu hu?" Yang asked looking at the blond as the princess attempted to lift him off the bed.

"Weiss calm down." He said flicking the girls' forehead.

"Ow that hurt." She said rubbing her forehead rather lost. He flicked her, that's it. That's all he did, and it hurts like hell.

"I was twelve years old looking for attention. Even if it's rather effective in battle." He said chuckling lightly. He couldn't believe how many people he beat using that jutsu. He not only stunned Madara, but the mighty rabbit goddess herself.

"Fine." She mumbled the small toad smiling on top her head. The blond simple sent a small glare at the small toad. He rolled his eyes seeing the small toad covering his eyes scared. He had a lot of growing to do.

"You can go now Gamishe." Naruto said looking at the small toad.

"Treat?" He asked hope in his tone.

"Here." Naruto said handing him his favorite little treat. An airhead.

"Yess!" He yelled before puffing into a smoke filed.

"Sorry for that unexpected interruption. I expected him to arrive tomorrow." Naruto said before getting up lifting the bed Blake sat on scarring and surprising her."What are you doing?" She asked glaring at the man.

"Making bunk beds." Naruto said much towards Ruby's delight.

"Wow." Yang said seeing his arms at work.

"How are you going to make bunk beds without the right tools?" Weiss asked looking at the blond. He simple smiled as wood shot from each leg creating bunk beds.

"Wood style." He smirked.

"I thought your semblances was creating those black balls." Weiss said ignoring Yang's giggle.

"You said balls." She giggles causing the whole group to look at her strangely

."Grow up." Weiss said before tuning her attain back at the blond.

"Nope. I call it creation of all things." Naruto somewhat lied looking at the girls.

"Wait, can you make cookies?" Ruby asked getting a strange look from the Faunus.

"No." Deadpinned looking at the small girl. What's with her and cookies?

**"Idiot."** All eight beast said at ones hearing the blonds thoughts.

"Darn." She mumbled crossing her arms rather sad. 'Strange girl.' He thought lifting her bed up.

"Can you make it hang?" Ruby asked looking down at the man.

"Um okay." He said lying the bed down before attaching iron string to the bed and roof like she asked.

"Sweet!" She yelled swinging on her new bed a large grin.

"I thought I'm strange." He mumbled as the girl used her sheets creating a fort.

"So." Naruto started sitting next to Weiss his eyes looking at the four girls. "Believe my story now?" He asked a small smirk on his face.

**WITH TEAM JNMPR**

"Is something the matter?" Pyrrha Nikos asked watching Miltiades no longer in her stunning dress. The girl had a simple large black tie-shirt with a small flame design. The shirt rather large, nearly ending past he knees. Finishing with a simple pair of orange boxers. She held her black hair in a small bun keeping it out of her way.

Pyrrha Nikos, an amazing woman both by beauty and skill in combat. She won national tournaments four years in a row, making her the only one that accomplished this rather hard task. Pyrrha most would call her a living pinup girl. A nice thin toned A nice thin body, and perfect slightly pale completion. Standing at a rather impressive 5'9. Her hair a stunning vibrant scarlet red let lose from her ponytail. She's wearing a simple red shirt with a large V-neck and a short skirt.

"Oh she's just jealous. Her little boyfriend staying on a team with four smoking hot ladies." Jaune answered wrapping his arms around the 'shy' twin. "Don't worry. I'm here." He grinds looking at the girl. A sly smirk on is faces, well before the next thing he knew he was launched through the air. "You could have said no." The blond mumbled thankful Ren caught him.

"Thanks man." He said looking at the silent man. He just nodded before going back watching TV

."You mean Naruto?" Pyrrha asked sitting next to Nora as she counted eating her pancake.

"Who else?" He asked looking at Pyrrha rather lost. Who else would he be talking about?

"That makes scenes. He is a rather handsome man. Though I never talked to him before." She said not seeing her slight glare.

"Are you two dating?" She asked looking back at her new teammate.

"No."

"Oh, so you have a crush on him. I don't see any reason fro you to be anger towards team RWUBY. They seem rather kiddish." She said remembering the shows the white-haired one did. She seemed rather mad.

"Whatever." She said before getting up leaving them alone.

"Well she's a charmer." Jaunu said getting a small glare from Pyrrha. Saying something like that is rather rude.

**WITH team RWUBY**

"Ninja's in love?" Naruto asked as Blake nearly jumped from her set. He eyes widen blushing fifty different shades of red.

"You know, it's a best seller but I'm rather disappointed because of it." He said a small smile looking at the book.

"Here." He said pulling a small old book from his pouch.

"The tell of the Gallant Jiraya?" Black said looking at the book in hand.

"Yep. One of my favorite writings." He said as the cat girl started at him a little surprised.

"You're the author?" She asked looking at the blond.

"Yep. My first book didn't sell so well, so I did what my Sensei did. Wright a porn book to get your name out there." He said a small smile. By the sage he couldn't believed how well that worked out. Just unlike him he wrote books that had a meaning behind them.

"Thank you." She quickly said opening the book up rather existed.

"No big." He smiled before looking around the room. Chuckling seeing Ruby standing rather pored hanging her ruby red curtains up. Before cutting them in half. Yang finished putting up her pictures of different boy bands up, Weiss rather happy humming a small tone hanging paintings and other things around the dorm. Giving it a little Weiss touch. Blake smiling her nose buried within the book finishing with her rather large collection. Now it needed an Uzumaki touch to it. He simple smiled, taking a small paint set and brunches from his seal."

Here we go." He mumbled painting a large swirl with a rose within on the largest wall. The swirl changed from the red of a rose, to the darkness of the shadow, the pure white of the snow, yellow matching the sun, and finally manly orange matching his fur.

"That is amazing!" Ruby and Yang yelled looking at the little art the blond did.

"It is rather nice." Weiss said seeing the large painting

"Hmm. It can be are team symbol." Blake said looking at the pieces of artwork.

"That is brilliant." Yang said throwing her arm around Blake. She seemed to enjoy it lightly blushing.

"And Gamishe can be are little mascot too." Ruby said a large smile looking at her team.

"No. Toads being are team mascot is ridicules." Weiss said looking at Ruby. The toad is rather cute, but they had nothing to do with toads. It just wouldn't match.

"How about Naruto?" Yang asked getting strange looks from the group.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We can dress him in a fox costume." Weiss said a small smirk looking at the fox Faunus.

"I as team leader I announce that Naruto Uzumaki as are team mascot!" Ruby yelled as the team cheered besides Naruto. The man rolled his strange eyes looking at the window. 'Damn it's late.' He thought seeing the moon so high.

'They're so strange.' He thought sweet dropped at the four teens. "Well don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed. Tomorrow going to be a long." He said walking into the bathroom. 'I wounder.' He thought looking at the moon, or what was left of it. How would they act after he told them a madman aiming to put the world under a mass illusion to grant every lasting peaces? He just shock his head closing the door.

"Night." Yang said following behind the fox Faunus. They all watched as Naruto, only in his boxers walking out holding yang by the collar.

"Oh come on one peck?" She asked causing Weiss and Blake to blush slightly. Ruby lost not understanding what she meant at all.

"No." Naruto said looking at the hormone driven teen. Who tries to get a peck on their teammate, on their first day together?

"Oh come on. I'll give you a free look." She said trying to get a deal with the hot blond.

"Tempting, but I'm sure Weiss will have are heads." Naruto said looking at the heavily blushing white-haired girl.

"You never seen a man in his boxers princess?" Yang said smiling a little looking at the blushing princess. "OMG you never have you? This is ridicules hu Blake?" She asked looking back towards the bow lover. "Really?" She asked seeing the girl take a photo with her scroll.

"Why are you in your boxers?" Weiss yelled glaring at the blond. The man only wore a strange orange boxer and a strange hat making it look like it's eating his head.

"Because I'm going to bed." He said not seeing the big deal about this.

"But you're indecent!" She yelled still blushing seeing his exposed body.

"I'm not going out in public. I'm going to bed." He said ones again before dropping Yang before going to bed.

"Tomorrow will be a long day. Get some sleep." Naruto said throwing the sheets over her body closing his eyes.

"Foxy's right. Night girls." Yang said in her own PJs before crawling into bed next to the blond.

"What are you doing?" The shinobi asked looking at Yang a large toothy grin.

"Going to bed like you said." She smirked scratching the blonds' whiskers. To her and the others surprise the blond purred.

"OMG, you purred!" She yelled a small smile looking at the blond.

"Will you stop?" He asked grabbing her surprisingly soft and smooth hands. Her weapon must protect her first rather well. Hell, most weapons like hers broke the knuckles at one time. Non-more than those claws, damn those weapons are easy to break and when they do your whole hand is broke.

"Nope." She said scratching his whiskers ones again causing his to purr ones again.

"What will it take for you to stop?" He asked having a sinking feeling he would regret this. He could only imaged what's going through her dirty mind.

"Share a bed?" She asked smirking looking at the surprised blond.

"That's it?" He asked rather surprised. The Yang he meant at the club practically had her hands down his pants. He's not joking, she grouped him during their spar. He's just thankful it wasn't like what she did with Jr.

"What did you exspect?" She asked looking at the man.

"I don't know. You nearly jerked me off last time." Naruto whispered looking at the small girl.

"One I was a little buzzed. And two, your not that type of guy." She said looking at the blond a small smile.

"Hmm, okay." Naruto said trusting her.

"So what's with the bandages?" She asked poking his arm. He didn't feel pain, felt like flesh. So it isn't a fake arm.

"My arm was torn apart in a fight a few years back. Left a nasty scare." He said telling half the truth. He did lose it in battle. Against his best friend, funny. The first fight they clashed with chidori and rasengan. Their strangest jutsus at the time. And they finished the battle with the same jutsu's. Yet, they had attacks able to devastate a mountain rage. They destroyed their arms, his being replaced by Hashirama's cells creating a new arm. The reason behind his ability of using wood style. He hated looking at the disgusting thing, so he hid it.

"A Grimm beat you?" She asked gaining a rather hard laugh from the blond.

"You witnessed be blowing up two of the strongest grimm classes. Yet you believe a grimm did this to me? That's funny." He said only for the girl to punch him int he arm.

"Than what happened?"

"Well, an old friend and I had a falling out a few years ago. We got in a fight, he did this I blew his arm off." Naruto said lightly to normal.

"Wait so you and your friend."

"Best friend, brotherly like."

"Okay your brother from another mother fought and ended blowing your arms up?" She asked looking at the blond rather shocked.

"Yep."

"Are you two still buddy and buddy?"

"Don't know. I become a sage until I believe it's time to settle down. Most likely return home and take that hat from Kakashi-sensei. I already do most of his paperwork. And Sasuke, his name by the way. Sasuke well become a nomad." Naruto said mapping his plan out.

"Hat?"

"Hokage, the leader of are village." He said before the girl yawned stretching lying her head on the blonds chest.

"You're going to have a lot of questions tomorrow foxy." She said before falling asleep.

'This is going to be an interested four years.' He thought before falling asleep himself.

**ENd**


	5. A leader

**So here we are next chapter. Still pondering the pairing, so write your thoughts. So far thinking a NarutoxWeiss story, since it will be the first one. Anyway, for more or longer chapters faster leave long juicy reviews. What you think, subjects, ideas and so much more. Authors love it and will update faster putting more heart into it. Since you love it. **

**I own nothing! I think!**

"Just a memory." The blond mumbled rubbing his face a bladed truth-seeking ball in hand. Thankful Yang was far from it. The blond vanished from the spot he lied before appearing standing up. A large pillow replaced him making sure he didn't wake the women. He popped his jaw grabbing his school uniform walking into the large bathroom. He couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed the bathroom was split into four different styles. You have yellow and orange rather interesting panties and bras scattered around the floor. Princesses feel in the shower. A Ruby rose lover on the sink, and a rather dark goth-like feel.

"Hmm, still can't believe he's hokage." He chuckled turning the hot water on before getting into the shower. "Kakashi, a man four hours late for the first training with his team. He really, really wanted to see how the other four would reacted seeing how late the man is. Now he thought about it, Mei would probable enjoy him more than the others.

The blond hummed a small song stepping out washing his body off before cursing. "Can't believe I have to wear this. It's not even in orange." He cursed looking at the white outline. Orange is his thing, he has an orange tail, look good in it, and well he loves the color. Watching him walk down the hall you can tell. The man didn't stop on his small rant about the colors. Shacking his head, drying his hair causing the blond hair spike up. He took a come wrapping his tail around his body brush in hand.

"Damn, Weiss has a good taste." He smiled smelling the large tail before he started brushing. Not mush is worse than a hair clumped hair in the tail.

He hummed leaving the bathroom raising an eyebrow seeing Blake eating a tuna sandwich reading the book he gave her. Her yellow cat eyes looked into his orange before she looked back at the small book. "I'm sorry." She said causing the blond to raise an eyebrow rather lost.

"Sorry for what?" He asked looking at her before pulling a set next to her.

"It's not hard to discover. You're Natsu, you and Jiraya seemed close." She said trying to dances around what she's trying to say. She spent most of the night reading this amazing story. A cruel, peaceful, romantic, a great book. About a strong perverted man named Jiraya. And his legacy that he left in this world.

"We were." He smiled rubbing his head with the towel a sad smile on his faces remembering the times he had with the old man. The didn't start on the nicest terms, but everything changed. He wouldn't lie. He was a perverted idiot who would rather peep on girls than train him. But he wouldn't change anything; he was a father towards him. He loves the man; he became something he never imagined he would ever have.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked a black towel and school uniform in hand.

"Yea, just thinking about something." He said waving her off. Blake just stared at the blond for a second or two. He's a horrible liar. She said nothing getting form her set before taking her chances for a hot shower. She was a little surprised seeing the blond wide-awake when she got up. It's sixes in the morning, not many bothered getting up this early.

Naruto signed sitting in a beanbag closing his eyes rubbing her forehead.

**"She's an interesting one. Even if she remains me of those Uchiha's."** Kurama spoke causing the blond to smirk slightly. He had a point; she had that darkness around her. They way she talk and so on. Even if she didn't have a speck of Uchiha chakra within her. Thank the Sage too; he dealt with to many Uchiha's. They're a pain in the ass. Them with their god ego.

"Yep, I have an interesting team this time." He mumbled closing his eyes smiling as he felt different. The ground under him felt softer. His eyes opened seeing the eight beast surrounding him each a small smirk or smile. He rose from his seat looking at the space. It somewhat matched the space he and Sasuke encountered the Sage. A mass white space, with a floor that seemed like water,

Amazing how four years ago this spaces was nothing but a sewer system. How things change and shift is truly amazing. Eight beast believed that were created by the shinigami himself to rule over man. Now becoming his family, just like the man he's related to. The blond raised his eyebrow seeing Son Goku stomp in front of him. Lava poring from his body, slamming his fist into the ground before glaring at the child releasing a massive roar.

"Love you to buddy." Naruto smiled patting the beasts' head.

**"HAHA when will you learn Goku?**" Chomei asked flying around laughing. This happens every time he entered his mind. Son Goku is the most argent of them by far. The gorilla beats Kurama ego by far. The thing that changed the two is rather simple. Kurama is far more cunning and well lazy.

**"Shut up you damn insect!**" He yelled glaring at the flying bug.

**"Please I'm the might seventh with wings! Wings." **

**"You're little wings will be torn off if you don't shut up!"** He yelled looking at the flying bug. Well until a furry red-tail slammed into his chest launching him back. A red energy tail wrapping around the bug before slamming him into the ground.

**"Both of you enough! Giving me a damn headache!"** He yelled showing the group why he's the eldest.

"Giving you a headache?" Naruto asked looking at the fox.

**"Unlike me, you can't cut the connection."** He said glaring at the boy remembering why he left the eight in the first places.

**"Aww come on Kurama-kun. You're so cruel."** Matatabi said her flaming tail sweeping under the fox's' chin with a rather flirty tone.

**"Dammit Matatabi! For the hundredth time I'm not into incest!"** He yelled losing it. All of them so annoying. All he wanted to do is sleep. He nearly lost every drop of chakra in that four-day war. He still barely held half of his chakra. He needed as much rest as possible.

**"Why couldn't you release me?"** The creature that looked greatly like a horse, and strangle a dolphin. Kokuo, a rather silent and peaces loving tailed-beast asked looking at the blond. He craved peaces and silent, and being with his strange family. That will never happen. No matter what.

"You never asked." He said causing the beast to sigh. He was right, until this moment he never asked. He just assumed he would.

"Naruto." Kurama said looking at the blond.

"Yes?" He asked looking at him.

"The white one is pissed." He deadpanned causing the group to look at him strangle.

"What?" He asked little lost not sure what he's talking about. Well before he heard a scream.

"Yea?" He asked returning from his mind-scape looking at Weiss soaking wet in her towel. "Well this is a rather pleasant surprise." He smirked looking at her.

"You used all my shampoo and conditioner!" She yelled throwing the small bottle at his face. Those two are her favorite, they kept her hair so thick and stunning.

"You're rich. Buy more." He deadpanned looking at her not understanding the problem. It's something you can walk into a mall and buy.

"You're an idiot!" She yelled before stopping off back into the bathroom.

"It thinks she likes you." Yang said standing on her head for some reason.

"But she yells at him all the time." Ruby said picking her nose causing Naruto to sweet drop. With out a doubt in his mind Ruby is the cutest of the four. The small frame, cute face, silver eyes, and a innocent fun loving personality. Just picked her noise. You do that with a tissue or when you're by yourself. Not in front of everyone.

"Ruby stop." Yang said not even looking is her sister. With that said she stopped before whipping it on the side of her bed. Yep, she has a mind of a four-year-old. "Sometimes girl show they like someone even if they are violent." She said having a rather motherly sound causing both Blake and Naruto to raise an eyebrow hearing her. Where did that flirty girl not afraid to grabs a mans cock in public go?

"Oh okay." She said hanging upside down along with her sister.

"I got it." Naruto said getting up causing strange looks from the three. Well, until a few knocks were heard. "I can senses people's Aura's" He said already answering their questions.

"Hey Naruto." Miltiades said smiling looking at the blond. She couldn't help but release a small giggle seeing him in his uniform. He looked rather strange. And why white? He looks so strange without his bright orange.

"Look strange hu?" He asked playing with the caller and tie. He never was big about this stuff. The clothing he wore is his dress shirt. They just are combat effective.

"You do. Why didn't you put you're own little flare into it?" She asked looking at the blond. She read through the rules yesterday. School uniforms are required during class and nothing else; but they never stated they can't customizes them. She herself done it. Adding her little style hear and their. Some feathers, instead having it on a headband she wore the orange and red feather attached to her side. Her skirt matched her dress nearly perfected, fitting her love for literature. Her corset open and her caller having a fur trim. Unlike normal she didn't ware that much makeup. They still wore a small bit. It's their thing.

"Yea. I'm lazy." He said causing her to giggle.

"You didn't read the text book?" She asked knowing the answer all ready.

"Of course. I read it." He said sounding a little assaulted hearing her question.

"Besides the cover." She deadpanned smiling seeing her head fell lightly. "Lets go class is almost starting." She said looking at her cruse.

"Oh I tell them?" He asked a light grin on his face.

"Their adults. They'll find out." She said as the two locked hands. Naruto being Naruto not seeing anything in the small act.

"Yea you're right. So what's are first class?" He asked looking at the girl not really caring for his classes.

"Grimm studies with Master Port." She said looking at a small pieces of paper.

"Master Port?" He asked hearing the master in front of his name. Isn't it suppose to be professor?"

"Don't look at me. Here." She said showing him the paper. Master was scribbled over professor.

"Hmm strange." He mumbled as the two counted a little talk walking through the school ignoring the whispers.

**A SMALL TIME SKIP**

"Are those two a thing?" Glynda asked look**i**ng at Ozpin rather interested seeing the two-hold hand walking through the garden towards their first class.

"It seems like it at some times, but no." He said looking at the two. "Naruto comes from places when love isn't something many people know how to express. Being raised as a tool of war can change someone's perspective. Than being forced to raise him didn't help ether. Miltiades, she however loves him more than anything. I have no doubted they would give their lives up for each other. But she doesn't know how to express these feelings." He said taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"I see. And must you drink that so early in the morning?" She asked looking at the man. The cup didn't hold coffee like most believe. It's nothing but whiskey and other alcohol.

"Yes." He said his voices expressing the stress and exhausted he's in. He's facing both PTSD, The White Fang, and a rising threat of war. The man is under-heavy stress at the moment.

"You don't have to be alone." She said looking at her old teammate and lover.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest." He said trying to calm her down. A thing about the blond women. She loved being in control of every little thing. The blond just lightly glared at the man before shacking her head. He all ways said those words, but he never had a good nights rest.

"What is your plan with him?" She asked not able to hold in her curiosity in any further.

"Rather simple. I first meant him a few years ago. He seemed lost, he feel from his path. And when something like that happens darkness follows. I'm only guiding him back." He said before hearing a rather load scream. "Seems like the teams found out what time it is." He chuckled as the blond women mumbled idiots under her breath.

"Calm down Glynda. If I remember correctly we were worse than that." He said smiling remembering the old days as the two walked through the flower fields.

"You need to stop living in the past. And we weren't on the same team." She said sitting down on a small bench looking at the man.

"At least I'm not late for hours." He said causing her to smile. Hatake Ozpin, strange name for someone. His cousin Kakashi had a tendency for showing up hours late with ridicules excuses. She only knew the man for a month or two. To celebrate him becoming the Hokage, what ever that really meant. How someone like him becoming a leader of a village is beyond her.

"Good point." She said laying her head on his lap. "Did Kakashi convinces you as well?" She asked knowing he thought the shinobi when he was younger.

"A little bit. All he told was to look out for him, he seems to run into problems here and there." He said enjoying just sitting here. Running this school, and so much other things are rather stressful.

"What I heard from everyone, I expected someone different." She said remembering his description.

"He does seem different. I can't blame them though, he was if a different form for half the war." He said looking back at the blond laughing seeing the two teams trip over each other. Each other being those magic strings he can create. What it's like to be young.

"Forms?" She asked rather lost hearing him.

"Yes. His natural strength, sage mode, biju form, and reaper form." He said causing her to look at him strangely.

"All I know are his sage and Biju mode. If he meditates long enough he can absorb nature's energy. His biju mode coming from his guest." He said not knowing what this reaper form. Not even Kakashi knows his power and what it looks like. He created during his first year here. All he knew is that it heavily had to do with those strange balls he could create.

"Seems this year may be interesting. Perfected." She mumbled causing her to frown lightly. She loved when everything is in controlled and calm. Interesting never fit those two words.

"Come on Glynda. It may be fun." He smiled looking at her.

"When is Chaos fun?" She asked looking at him.

"When it's not war." He said remembering when sparing and pranking was a normal past time. The good old days.

"Even now you haven't grown up." She mumbled causing him to smile lightly.

"Sometimes being a little childish is a fresh start." He said causing the women to role her eyes not seeing the wisdom in his words.

**WITH CLASS.**

"And that's were we come in!" A man in his late fifties yelled rather intentness walking through the class. The teacher being a short rather plumped man. He wore a normal huntsmen uniform based off a general's outfit. His grey and white hair greased back with a rather impressive mustache. "Huntsmen! Huntresses!" He yelled pointing towards Yang hitting on the girl shocking many in the classroom.

"Did he just?" Miltiades asked looking at Naruto rather shocked himself. The rules between student and teacher are strict for sexual reasons. No one here is eighteen, well almost everyone. Something like being on first name bases with the student is something worrying, but all out flirting. Why isn't he arrested yet? Oh yea, they all are being thought to kill things.

"Yep. He better be careful around Yang." He said causing her to giggle lightly.

"He had to get surgery and everything." She giggles the blond holding in a laugh not really paying attention towards the class. Most of this is just useless info. All they needed to know is their strengths, weakness and how to kill. Not stories of his olden days.

"Really?" He asked holding in a laugh. The must be strange, and painful. For both sides of the team.

"Yep. Called sis last night. He has to wear this cast so he just wobbles around." She giggled wishing she had a video.

"Like B-max?" He asked causing her to laugh lightly.

"One with a potty mouth." She said ignoring the blonds' strange look.

"Potty mouth? Really?" He asked looking at her. The last time he heard that was when Tsunade shoved a bar of soap in his mouth for cursing. Sometimes that women is a little too much motherly.

"Shut up." She said slapping his chest.

"I do sir!" Weiss yelled causing the two to look at the trembling girl.

"Did something important happen?" He asked rather lost not knowing what just happened.

"No clue. Where did that cage come from?" She asked looking at the cage that appeared in the middle of the room.

"Sometimes it's better not to ask." Naruto said looking at the moving cage. Something like this happens a lot. So much he started expecting it. Like penguins capturing him in his boxers. When that happens it never leaves your mind.

"Oh really? Then lets find out. Step forward, and faces your opponent." He said knocking he weapons from the wall as the princess step onto the filed weapon in hand.

"You got this." Naruto said a small smile knowing she could beat the Grimm without much trouble.

"GOooooo Weiss!" Yang yelled fist pumping the air.

"Fight well." Blake smiled swinging a RWUBY around.

"When did you guy make those?" Miltiades asked rather lost.

"I don't know. First time I saw those." He said rather lost looking at the flag.

"Yes! Go Weiss, represent team RWUBY!" Ruby yelled rather loudly.

"Ruby be quite! I'm trying to forces!" She yelled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. She snapped only at Ruby, and her only. Why is that?

"Begin!" He yelled shattering the lock reviling a full-grown Boarbatusk. Standing at four foot, armored plated thicker stronger than steel. Growing demonic red eyes with tusk that could tear human flesh, bone, and so much more. The best released a low growl stepping out of the cage making spider webs into the floorboards. With out any warning it charged at speeds surprising the women.

She thought quickly cutting the beast before rowling out of the way. Her eyes narrowed watching the beast walk in a small circle summing the women up. The place where he blade made contacted, barely made a heir line scratch.

"HAHA! Didn't expected that, were you?" He asked loudly catching her off guard. A chances not ignored by the beast.

"Hand in their Weiss!" Ruby yelled watching the princess snap from her shock before freezing ice underneath her foot charging towards the beast.

"Idiot." He mumbled seeing the dumb mistake. She didn't have the weapon or the strength to take the beast on head to head. And it was shown. Her blade being caught between its' tusk. Weiss being foolish enough not to let go. Being swung side by side like a rage doll.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss!" Ruby yelled not aware in what was happening. She let her guard down ones again, allowing the beast to tear the weapon from her hands. Knocking her across the filed tearing her skin open on her shoulder. Ignoring her wound she launched herself into the ground dodging the beast as it rammed into the wooden tables. Tearing it apart rather easily. It turned around roaring seeming rather annoyed glaring at the women. It charged its tusk tearing the wood apart aiming to end this fight.

'Dammit. Both of you.' Naruto thought his wrapped arm pressing against the table before performing a small hand-sign. Two good things about this arm, one it's an arm, and it gave him Mokuton. He barely knew how to use it, but he knew simple jutsus. He wanted nothing but tripe the beast. Slowing him down.

'What?' Weiss though searing a wooden plank wrapped around it's food tripping it. She shock her head not worrying about what just happened. She needed to reach her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its stomach! It has no armor underneath!" Ruby yelled trying her best to help her teammate.

"Shut the hell up! Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled snapping ignoring her wounded look. Naruto just shock his head rather disappointed. She snapped because she's not the leader why she is. He will need to talk to them both at the end of the class.

"Finally." Naruto mumbled watching her use her semblances after so long. The beast falling onto his back before driving the blade through its heart. Perfectly underneath the front shoulder. She could have done this since the beginning. Why she waited until know is beyond him. "Idiot." He mumbled getting up walking towards the hard breathing girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked looking at the snowflake watching her walking away.

"None of your business." She snapped walking into the hall followed by the fox.

"With that I don't think so." He said spinning her around ignoring her glare.

"It's a scratch!" She snapped until the blond poked the wound causing her to grunt in pain biting her lip.

"Right. Like it or not I'm treating it." He said placing his hands over the wound.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She snapped until his hands glowed a small red and green color. She didn't want to admit it, but that felt amazing.

"There done. You're lucky you had your back turned." He said knowing the wound could killed her if she didn't stand the way she did.

"You did that didn't you?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"Did what?" He asked having a small feeling what she's talking about.

"You tripped it didn't you." She said all ready knowing it was he.

"You were in trouble. I didn't want to see you get hurt." He said all ready answering the next questions. Weiss just glared at the strange Faunus. After all the yelled, beating, cursing and name-calling he still took care of her. But why? If she was in his shoes, she would allow it happen. Why would he bother saving her?

"Why? Why would you bother helping me?" She asked lost completely.

"Because I care for you. Is there supposed to be any other reason for me to protected you?" He asked looking at the cold girl.

"I'm cruel toward you. Why bother with caring?" She asked not understanding the blond at all.

"You cruel? Don't give me started. My best friend, my brother gave me that scars." He laughed causing her eyes to widen knowing the scars he's talking about. Three sword slashes across his chest. A strange stab wound just above his heart, going clear through his back matching perfectly.

"Why?" She asked lightly stun hearing what he said.

"Different Ideals." He simple said not giving the true story. He just meant the girl. He's still keeping it so many secrets from Miltiades. He's not sure how the people would reacted of his roommates. "Now. Tell my why you kept snapping at and only at Ruby?" He asked changing the topic looking at her.

"She's the leader of the team. And she's acting like a childish idiot! She doesn't have what it takes to be a leader! I do!" She yelled crossing her arm sitting on the floor against the wall.

"And how do you know?" He asked sitting next to her rather interested hearing what she had in mind.

"You saw her in the forest." She said looking at the blond.

"Nope. I destroyed the two Grimm remember?" He asked as the girl nodded losing that point. "It's been two days since she was named in charge. The first day she made a team building exercises were we get to know each other. "What do you think being a team leader is about?" He asked looking at her rather interested hearing her thoughts.

"The ultimate honor. Showing that your skills and mind are the best of the best." She answered causing the blond to sigh rubbing his forehead.

"My sensei, his name is Kakashi Hatake. His father lead a small team on a mission during war." He started his voices holding great sadness gaining her attention. "His team was captured by a mistake he made. He escaped having two choices. One being completing the mission he was assigned. Or saving his men he led to their capture. He saved his soldiers abandoning the mission. Do you believe this was the right choice?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes of course." She said a smug look on her face not sure where this story was going.

"I see. Do you want to know what happened to him?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course." She said expecting a hero's welcome.

"He becomes one of the most hated men in the village. Being verbally abused for abandoning the mission before he committing suicide." He said shell shocking the girl completely. "His son taking charge of a small three-man cell counting himself. Mission; destroy a bridge that would changed the very war. It ended with him losing an eye, and losing his brother. Years later he lead another team. Rin, the only other survivor kidnapped. He attacked defending her as best he could. Until she was caught in the crossfire." He said ones again shocking her further.

"Leading isn't a gift. It's a curse. Every thing is on your shoulders. Everything that happens. If the mission is a faller. It's your fault, if someone is killed. You might as well done it yourself. Leading a team is something that you should never crave." He said giving her the reality towards her.

"Than why is Ruby the team leader?" She asked no longer wanting to lead her team.

"I don't know. Ozpin sees something I don't, but when something becomes too difficult to handle. I'll take charge. Now come on. They might get the wrong image. We've been out her for a long time." He said getting up hand open looking at the cold blue eyes. She smiled lightly seeing the idiot in a new light. He had his moments.

"You're really light." Naruto said nearly throwing her into the air. Weiss rolled her eyes; he's lucky she didn't take that out of content.

"You're an idiot." She said smiling walking with the blond. She had to say. He's a good guy, for a faunus.

"And you're a good spoiled rich girl." He said before being punched in the arm. Weiss believing it was rather hard. Naruto just felt a fly touching him.

"Am not!" She yelled glaring at the man.

"You're right. You're an amazing spoiled girl." He said smirking looking down at her. She blushed looking away hoping it wouldn't stay.

**END**

**So before you rage about my doing a Ozpin Hatake type deal let me explain. No it's not because of his looks. They way he acts over all matches Kakashi rather well. He's just more goofy act. They both are strait shooters. Both rather lazy tone to their speech and have many other personality similarities. Pull when Ozpin said he made mistakes with his leader speech. So did Kakashi and his father.**


	6. Fight! New team

**So here we are next chapter. Still pondering the pairing, so write your thoughts. So far thinking a NarutoxWeiss story, since it will be the first one. Anyway, for more or longer chapters faster leave long juicy reviews. What you think, subjects, ideas and so much more. Authors love it and will update faster putting more heart into it. Since you love it. **

**I own nothing! I think! **

"Sorry, but she has been having this strange dream for months now." Rin said sipping his tea as they all looked at him rather strangely. Even Naruto stopped devouring his ramen and looked at the tired man.

"You can correct her dreams?" Naruto asked as the man nodded his head. "Okay." Naruto said taking this seventh bowl not really carrying. He needed his ramen.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha finally asked looking at the blond armored teen.

'Why would he?' Naruto thought looking at the sad, bursed teen. He just got his ass kicked by a jackass of all color. Why would he be okay?

"Hu? Oh yea I'm fine." He said snapping from his thoughts. "Why?" He asked looking at the group.

"You just seem...Well...Not okay." Ruby said rather awkwardly.

"He just got his ass kicked. Not even laying a hit on the man. His pride's hurt." Naruto said causing the blond to send him a small glare. "Hell. I had to deal with the same thing when I went to school." Naruto said causing the crowed to look at him strangely.

"But you killed both a Nevermore and a death stalker so easily." Pyrrha said looking at the handsome Faunus. If someone can beat him up without a problem. They're doom if someone is stronger than him.

"Many don't understand. But this world is large, vast. They will be someone stronger than you in this world. That's why growing in your strength and mind." He said causing many to look at the blond. For someone eating his or her ramen like a child. Hearing something rather wise from his is a little strange.

"I'm a fine guy. Trust me." He said laughing it off like it's nothing. "See." He laughed awkwardly sending them a thumbs up. He was thankful the sound of Naruto's ramen bowls being shattered in his hands.

"Hey foxy, what's wrong?" Yang asked comic books in hand looking at the blond. He looked like he was about to kill someone. He didn't saw anything quickly rising from his seat. Waling towards team Cardinal. His eyes glowing orange in anger, his fist clenched his Aura going wild.

"The hell do you want? Dove an average height ego filled teen asked glaring at the blond Faunus.

"Oh me?" Naruto asked his anger vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "I'm just watching the weakest team up close." He said as the four men immediately forgotten about the rabbit Faunus. Vevlvet Scarlatina, a rabbit = with two massive brown rabbit ears on top of her head. She wore a simple female school uniform using slight high- heels and leg tights. A cute faces with slight baby fat, cute large brown eyes. Long flowing deep brown hair. The girl in all was rather stunning, with a normal sizes breast, a rather tone butt rivaling Rubies'. Her legs are surprisingly extremely tone showing her main attack is with her legs.

"What did you say animal?" Cardin Winchester, the leader of the team asked standing nearly a foot taller than the blond.

"Hmm not only weak but an idiot too." Naruto said titling his head in rather last looking at the tall man. Cardin is a handsome man. Standing nearly seven feet, rather impressive muscles build. He wore a plane black pants and shirt underneath his silver colored armor with a golden eagle and trim. A lean face, bright blue eyes and his dark orange hair greased back. The man was kept rather clean seeing his plucked eyebrows. He had a cocky grin looking down at the blond believing he was weak like the other one. This mistake will be dyer.

"Your whole teem picking on someone not brave enough to fight for herself. Isn't that pathetic and weak? Than calling me an animal." He started explaining something he couldn't understand. "I seem to be far more intelligent than you. So doesn't that make you dumber than an animal?" He asked tilting his head looking at the man anger rise. He didn't have much patience; no one can say other wise. Weak mentally no doubt. He sacrificed strength for intelligences.

"Why you bastard!" He yelled throwing a small punch. His eyes widen watching the Faunus tail wrap around his arm and throat slamming him into the table snapping it half. Much to the room's shock.

"I was raised in a military world. I was trained to kill when I was four. I have an advantage not many have, you expect me not to use it?" He asked his tail swing back and forth as it seemed to glow red lightly. Most Faunus with tails doesn't use them. They act as if it's an accessory. He had a strong tail, adding chakra into it and having Aura protecting it can lead to a punishing attack. That an it grants him more balances the most, being able to shift his weight when every he wanted to.

"I do hope you're not starting a fight in my school Uzumaki." Glynda said interrupting the fight before it can go.

"Now you intervene?" Naruto asked glaring rather harshly at the women slight venom in his voices shocking his team greatly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked glaring at the.

"You openly allowed bulling. Image how people would react hearing this?" He asked knowing bulling lead to suicide for many. Schools become hated among many when finding that teachers and workers openly allowing students to physical and mentally abuse other students. This loved school can become the most hated places in the kingdom. "I'm horrified seeing you openly allow, maybe encourage bulling." Naruto said looking at her. She did nothing when he was abusing the other students. But when he stands up to give the four what they deserve. She treats him. He couldn't help but smirk seeing her flinch hearing his words. She knew fully well what would happen. Her name would be tarnish and the school will take a heavy hit.

"The situation would have been handled properly. You interfering made it far worse." She said knowing he made everything worse. She never did anything because many, the ones that hated Faunus would see it as favoriting the races. It's a lose situation. She saw one solution let the two fighting it out.

"No you didn't. If I stood on the side lines you would allow it to advances before it becomes something that can't be forgotten." Naruto said venom showing in his voice. Completely shocking his team. They all believed Naruto was this good looking, strong man that is a goofy fun-loving man. They never knew he could be so violent and anger. Miltiades worried them all; she seems so scared seeing him act like this. For reasons they didn't understand why.

"Fine, if you insist with this. During sparring class I will set a match between your teams." She snapped thinking of everything she could do.

"Fine, I'll do your job for you. And leave my team out of this, this is my fight not theirs." He said before vanishing completely with a swirl of wing and leaves. Shocking the room completely. What was that thing he just used? It was amazing.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Where is that Idiot?" Weiss yelled tapping her foot on the ground being rather impatient. That idiot, challenging one of the best teems in the first year. Their leader could take each of them one vs. one and have a stand off. And he's facing a whole team, she knew he would beat them; but not sure if he would walk out fine. No one can deny what he or she saw in the forest, but that's something that kills someone by touching him or her. He can't use those attacks in battle. She herself never saw him during hand-to-hand combat.

"Cam down Weiss. Naruto got this." She said painting her toenails purple, Ruby picking her nose, Blake reading the book. Why are they so calm? They're teammate is facing off angst a whole team, and she knew they trained knowing what they can and cannot do. Something they have yet done at all.

"Naruto kicked my ass with a punch. One punch, he'll be fine." She said as the wind picked up leafs flowing showing the blond a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry for taking so long. Had to change." He said doing a small spin causing other to look at him strangely. He wore a white metal-plate with overlapping spaulders going down his legs and arms. He wore plane basic long sleeve shirt and baggy pants. Two daggers tied to his waist his red scarf using as a mask covering his mouth.

"Good the match may start. Now remember, crippling your opponent will lead to being expelled. Killing will lead to standard laws." She said as their Aura level appeared on the scream.

"Before this match begins I must wear you. If you don't come to the goal to kill me, you will loose this fight." He worried as the fight began. Those words must have enraged a few of them. The small one with that dumb green Mohawk. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have a silver-colored crescent design printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, Russel wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his wielded two daggers using pinpoint accuracy and speed.

And it's shown through his massive speed surprising everyone. Even Naruto, he must share Rubys' semblances. Yet, in the blonds' eyes. He watched every step, every flex's of his muscle. The man is slow, he spared with Neji, Lee, and Gai every day since the chunin exams. Something like this didn't scare him at all.

"You're slow." He said slapping him aside launching him through the room into the sets shattering through the desks. The man was knocked out rather easily. His Aura simple vanishing. It shocked everyone. Russel is one of the most skilled, and fastest first year students. And he was just beaten by a simple slap.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked picking his green knifes. He wasn't going to use them after all. The first one charged was the bastard Dove. He fires multiple shots towards the blond. He simple stood there the bullets slowing down being frozen by his own Aura. He flicked his figure the bullets flying through the air going start through the mans chest. He seemed to ignore it as the three men charge all of them listening to his advise.

"Bad move." He mumbled avoiding his short-sword swing his blade. The blade cleaning went through his hand causing him to scream in pain. Spinning around avoiding both a mass and a halberd before flipping the man over his baggy digging the weapon into the floorboards. Symbols surrounding the weapon making sure it's kept into the floor. Jumping over another attack, he made sure he smashed his foot into his skull before making a foot between the last two men.

Naruto smirked watching the blue hair man hesitating swinging his weapon. He broke the golden rule. "When attack aim to kill." He said avoiding his attacks rather easily. Every time he swung he hesitated. "Rule two when dodging, don't get hit." He said kneeing him deep into the chest shattering the mans' armor and ribs knocking him out.

"Bastard!" He yelled charging him.

'Punish or humiliate." Naruto said watching him charge. Punish, he'll make him pay for attacking her because of her differences. He will teach him a lesson. He simple raised his hand stopping his moves waiting for the maces.

"You're mine!" He yelled swing the mass down with all his strength. He eyes widen horrified watching the blond shatter his maces. As if it's a mere toy.

**"First mountain jump**." Naruto said punching his chest. Everyone's eyes widen seeing the man blast across the room from an explosion smashing into the wall.

"One minute and three seconds. Hmm pathetic." Naruto said rubbing his neck tearing the daggers from the crying mans hands. Before throwing both daggers at the barely conditions man. They're lucky he didn't want to kill them. If he did they wouldn't know what hit them. "I should have finished it in the beginning." He said walking down the halls leaving the classroom ignoring the looks from the ones surrounding him.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Maybe I took it to far." He mumbled rubbing his neck no longer in his armor. He simple wore a white shirt and black baggy pants. He had to admit; maybe he took the whole ordeal rather far. He stabbed a man into the floor, probable broke a mans jaw. Shattered a few ribs in one and caved in another chest. Yea, maybe a simple ten thousand years of death would be enough. He signed laying down on the coach popping his neck. He couldn't help but chuckle though. He felt so stupid; they thought the dorms are a single bedroom and bathroom. Turns out they're were so wrong. Turns out the dorm have two bedrooms, a master bathroom, a large living room and kitane. A little embarrassing mistaking a door as a wall.

"That was amazing!" Yang yelled throwing the door opens a large grin on faces as she flopped down onto his lap. Completely ignoring how strange it looked.

"You could have worn me." Naruto said looking at the grinning girl.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked as the other three shared the couch with each other.

"So what are we watching?" He asked seeing Ruby flip though the channels.

"Don't know." She said wrapping the scarf around her neck. "Do you have another cookie?" She asked hope in her eyes looking at the blond. Naruto signed looking at the small girl as a cookie appeared in a poof of smoke.

"YES!" She yelled grabbing the cookie leaning against his side eating the rather large cookie. Weiss sighed in pain looking at their 'leader'. Yang laughed a little seeing her sister act like that. And Blake just smiled separated lightly from the group looking at the small girl and the man. In the few days they knew each other those two acted like brother and sister, any closer she would say something like a father and daughter.

"We should watch Dragon Ball Z." Weiss said seeing the channels Naruto looked through. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing, even Ruby eating her cookie.

"What?" She asked looking at the four, why the strange looks.

"Hello. Super sayine." Yang said pointing at Naruto as he waved for some reasons.

"What every." She said crossing her arms as the blond put the anime on. Much to her delight. She smiled leaning ageist his shoulder her legs reaching over the arms. She herself like every one no longer wore their school or every day cloths. They're in their Pj's enjoying their time off of school. She wore a light blue and white gown her hair no longer in her side ponytail.

"What now?" She asked looking at Yang a devilish smile showing through the blonds' scarf.

"Come on. You know you want to." She said flicking her with the scarf. Weiss tried her best to ignore the wild blond. It didn't work well as she gave her a wet wily.

"Fine!" She snapped wrapping the scarf around her mouth. "What about Blake?" She asked through the red fabric. The bow-loving girl leaned from her hiding spot showing herself wearing the large scarf over her nose and mouth. She wore a black, grey, and white short Yukata. A rather short, reviling yukata by the way. Showing her pale skin and a light show of her beast. The end of the dress ending not far past her waist. Much towards the two blonds pleasure. Naruto being well a guy. He's been caught on multiple occasions stealing glances. And Yang no gives two shits about what sexes it is. She had the balls to make this up close and personal. Hell, Naruto throws her out of the bathroom multiple times. And he's not the only one.

And the miseries towards Weiss. She's showing off her great hips and breast while she could be mistaken for a ten-year-old girl if she was any shorter. Than again, Naruto did admit he liked a girl with her body type. He never said why, but she's in the lead that far. 'Wait. Why do I care?' She thought watching as Goku fought Cell. She covered the faces and nose like every one seem to be doing. She blushed smelling the scarf.

"Hey Yang." Naruto looking down at Ruby watching her for the past thirty minutes just chew on this cookie.

"Yea handsome?" She asked looking at the blond.

"Does she even eat cookies?" He asked looking at the girl. She's completely unaware of anything chewing on the small cookie.

"Yea, just tacks her a long ass time. Just yang in their and watch." She said her aviators on causing the three others to moaned in pain hearing the horrible pun. "You guys are so Weiss." She said as the girl snapped at her using her name as cold.

"Okay have to give you credit on the last one." Naruto said as she pumped her arms in victory as Weiss mumbled curses under her breath.

Blake smiled watching her new team argue among themselves. She never believed she would feel like this. A normal teen girl hanging with her friends as if nothing in mattered. She smiled feeling normal for ones. She never felt so at peaces in her life. Ever since he took charge of the white fang she become a demon. Something she's disgusted in, she ran away her partner when she finally had enough of looking at that monster in the mirror. And looking at the four strange humans and Faunus. She felt like nothing ever mattered in the past. She smiled laughing as Weiss and Yang fell from the couch causing all of them fall off.

"Num num." Ruby said causing them all to look at her strangely.

"Did she just?" Weiss asked pausing her and Yang's little fight.

"Yea my sisters weird. Doc said she has a few screws loss." She said a dark smile.

"Hey foxy." She said gaining his attention.

"Yea?" He asked looking at the two.

"Surprise!" She yelled using Weiss as the flash. Naruto blushed blood dropping from his nose seeing the small white panties with the snow flack sting. He never imagined Weiss of all people would wear something like that.

"Pervert!" She yelled blushing punching Yang in the breast and kicking Naruto in the throat.

"What did I do?" He chocked causing Blake to smile patting the blonds' head smiling. Yep this is an interesting team.

"Dammit Weiss you bruised it!" Yang said as she looked down her bra tearing up.

"You flashed me!" She yelled fifty different shades of red. Yep a strange team.


	7. Maids!

** I own nothing**

**Review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck; I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a few picks of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure. I own nothing.**

**So this is a haha chapter, but will have magor story wise. The ice cream and queen are intrdusted in a strange way. By owning a Cafe! Thought this would be fun after the fairy tail joke when they work as maids. Erza Loving it. And the Soul eater not cafe. So outfits. Drag to new tab. I will describe them, but this will help.**

art/Maid-Blake-455774083

art/Maid-Yang-451115165

art/Maid-Ruby-453080840

art/Maid-Weiss-461500196

**So I can't keep the same thing. So put it in the search bar, the small one. I don't know why, but it's not keeping it.**

"911 what is your emergency?" A female voices asked over the phone.

"I want to report a pedophile." The man said as he wore a simple business attire. He's watching a fourteen or fifteenth year old small girl holding a full-grown mans arm. They shared nothing in common, so with the rising risk he maybe overreacted.

"Sir. Is this a small girl with a red and black Gothic seemed clothing with a blond fox Faunus with japans origins?" The women asked shocking the man. She described the two dead on.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded thinking he caught a wanted man and missing girl.

"Sir. Those are two students from beacon. They are on the same team." With that said the women hung up signing in her chair. This is the hundredth and forty-six time someone called the cops on those two. It's becoming rather tiring.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Why are we hear again?" Ruby whined again as she wore the blonds' bright scarlet scarf around her neck. She really needed on of these. It looks good on her.

"Well, first year students have low ranking missions. So we don't get the cash. So we're looking for after school weekend free jobs." He said as his scroll rung.

"Hey Yang what's up?" He asked as they walked through the city. "Really? That fast? You sure? Yea okay. See you their." He said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked avoiding all the cracks she could.

"They found an opening at a small Cafe that just open. They said if we're good it's seven bucks an hour." He said turning a small corner looking for the small cafe.

"La Rouge Cafe?" Ruby asked looking at the homey looking cafe. She smiled waving towards her sister seeing the rest of her team standing in the small-unopened cafe.

"Nice place." Naruto said looking through the places a small smile on his face. Unlike most places they wanted to catch your eye, but they're boring after some time. This places felt rather warm, homey. You could stay here for hours without knowing. Putting it simple, he liked the small places.

"Thank you." A rather stunning women said a small smile on her face looking at the rather dashing man. The women stood only slight shorter than Yang. She had stunning long silky black hair. Lovely yellow eyes burning like fire. Flawless pale skin, something on the rage here apparently. She wore a rather stunning dark red dress. The red dress is shoulder-less with bright yellow design going down fitting the women's stunning body. The dress had a large gap between her chests being tied with a thin red tie covering her chest. Yet, she wasn't afraid to show her rather impressive high B-up. Her dress ended barely a fifth of the way of her thigh. The back of the dress was longer however. She had two black feathers. Matching the feather Naruto wore rather well. The two feathers are attached to her waist showing small black tight shorts. She wore black high heels that seemed lightly like glass. With bracelets with diamonds around her ankles.

Naruto just smiled looking at the Beautiful women. Thanks the sage they couldn't read his mind. She, by far is the most stunning women he ever meat in his travail through these three years. Yet, he felt nervous. His gut, and even the eight voices within his mind told her to watch her. After all, Kaguya is the most stunning women he ever laid eyes on. Her hair, voices, eyes, face, body. The way she simple smiled floating their made his blood run. Yet, she's the most dangers thing he ever faced.

He and Sasuke, with enough power, forces, and a well plan could beat Madara when he transformed. They could barely touch her because of her talent. And as he stared into those stunning yellow eyes. He could help but feel on edge.

"Hmm you seem formiller." She said looking at the blond. He wore a plane orange vintage Alfani long sleeved casual dress shirt. Normal baggy black jeans and orange white strap running shoes. "You used to work at Jrs' club." She smiled remembering that blond that hung around the twins.

"Well, I'm rather excited seeing a stunning women remember me. But I feel like trash not able to remember her." He said a small nervous smile ignoring the looks from the three girls. He's hitting on some random lady, when they're standing right in front of them.

"Don't worry, we were never introduced. I took some money from him, that idiot lost a bet a few years back." She said looking at the handsome blond. "Cinder fall." She said reaching her hand out expecting a small handshake.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said taking hold of her small smooth hand. He bent down slightly kissing the women's hand. Giving the other four a grate surprises. While She seemed rather pleased. "A pleasure." He said before rising from his feet a small kind smile gazing down at the women.

"Let's go lover fox." Yang said pulling the blond back giving a glare at the women. She may not be as good as that women, and she may not be growing a crush on him like Blaky or Weiss. But damn it. No way in hell a damn courage would bet her. Well, now she thought about. She's probable more around Naruto's age tan any of them. Naruto is nineteen, and his birthday is October tenth. So he's twenty by the end of the first semester. Yea, now she saw all those cops arresting him. Ruby is now practice tied in that scarf. Naruto might as well be her dad they way those two are acting.

"Fine." He mumbled rubbing his ear. She just had to pull his toad ears. Those are sensitive; they hurt like hell when someone flicks it. If he never had some tear him open with a lighting fist, he might have shown his pain.

"I don't like her." Ruby mumbled still hiding behind the man the scarf covering most of her faces. The small girl could hide behind the blond rather easily. Nearly a foot smaller and rather slimes. It's like hiding a penile behind a brick wall. Ruby just looked at the women ignoring her words completely. She didn't really care about the job that much. She just looked like that one women from the bulldog. The one when Glynda saved her. She just had a bad feeling about her.

"Don't worry. If anything happens I'll handle it." He whispered back trying to calm her down. He had a strange feeling about the girl as well. He can't jump the gun though, one wrong move he could be arrested with an homicide, maybe a assault charges. Or he could save the world from a women siding with the white-fang aiming to destroy this very city. Okay, never mind. That was just over reacting.

"Maids?" Weiss asked snapping the two hearing what they will be working as.

"Yes, a simple job you five should be able to perform rather well." She said looking at the five students. All of them are rather attractive fitting with the rumor that maids have. "Your uniforms will be in the locker room if you want the job." She said looking at the five students.

"We all ready have the job?" Blake asked rather surprised. Even if she didn't show it.

"Do you see anyone else here?" She asked looking at the Faunus all readying knowing her little secret. They eyes themselves said it all.

"Well than lets go." Yang said turning around stopping mid-step. "Umm, where are the changing rooms?" She asked looking at the women rather embraced.

"Changing rooms?" She asked looking at the blond.

"Yea, you know. We change here and he changes there." She said causing the girl to grow a large smirk.

"I like this places." She said as the other girls blushed heavily. Watching Naruto work out made them hot, seeing him nearly nude even more some. Now they might see him naked?

"You might get a peep show after all. With out looking through a hole in the door." He deadpanned looking at her as she blushed.

"So you found out." She said rather nervous.

"Yep." He said looking at her a small smile on his face. He wouldn't be blame for creating it when someone finds out. Thank the sage too. Weiss would have killed him.

"The door that has a changing room sign. Your uniforms will be waiting for you." She said watching them leave the room.

**WITH TEAM RUBY**

"Damn I look good." Yang yelled a smirk on her face looking at her new uniform. She like she said looked good. The out fit had a simple strapless maid out fit. Yet a white and black string corset, that popped her breast out. A bright orange bow over her chest. White files surrounding the color and short skirt. With knee high white leggings and three-inch high-heels.

"You do. Yet I feel like I should wait on the side of a street." Naruto said sweet dropping seeing his outfit. A black tie with a white rose. And pants. That's it, at all.

"Well I for one." She said putting a little swing in her hips. She pulled his tie making them somewhat eye level. "Would love to kick these four out and give you a little test." She smirked looking at the blond.

"Hmm sounds like a date." He smirked playing along.

"Both of you stop!" Weiss yelled blushing as she looked at the two lustful blonds.

"Oh calm down Weiss. We're just playing." She smirked looking at the girl as she blushed watching them both rape her with their eyes. Everyone knew Yang's pansexual. So she's not safe from ether of them. Weiss wore a outfit that didn't revile anything. She wore a maid's outfit that started with a small cocking color with an ice blue string. It was rather tight around her chest, the bright side she did have breast-shutting Yang up. Her sleeves long with white flier around the opening. Her corset smaller than Yang but with black string ending in a small bow. Three little hearts on her left side. A white boy around her waist, a new hair peaces keeping her side ponytail. A pitch-black sting with a white rose. With leggings that vanished under short skirt.

"You look cute, but not much of a show." Yang said lifting a sign that held a 7.2.

"I think it makes you even more stunning than you all ready are." Naruto said, as the girl blushed heavily hearing her developing crushes words.

"Where's your score?" She asked really wanting to know.

"Using a number to compare beauty. Is an idiotic mistake?" He said placing a small charming smile as he did something he's completely unaware he's doing. To him, it's just cheesy one-liners, to her. It's something that meant much more. Not ever day when a man hits on a rich girl because of her looks. Not her money.

"Blakys' turn." Yang yelled seeing the cat-like girl try to hide. Blake blushed turning around showing her outfit to the blonds. She knew she looked hot in it, but it's still embracing. This stuff is for kinky nights when she gets a boyfriend. Not working for some cash.

"You do look great Blake." Naruto smiled placing his hands in his pockets looking at the girls. She wore a short-sleeved main outfit that had an exposed chest. Her corset a white color with black string. Her chest held a white heart with fliers wrapping around, a black and purple boy in the middle. Unlike the rest she wore a bow around her thigh.

"Thank you." She mumbled blushing as the blond complemented her.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked popping out of nowhere.

"You look cute, but stop spending time with Nore." Naruto said looking at her as she hung upside down.

"OMG you look so cute!" Yang yelled hugging her little sister. She wore a black and white flurry headpieces with a red boy leaning on the side. Her maid outfit seemed more innocent than the other three. Her skirt matching theirs just longer. Her made outfit had a white overall like shirt with four different buttons. Black short sleeve shirt. Nothing over the top, and nothing not charming. It's cute, something Naruto is rather thankful.

"Well, one thing for sure. We all look good. Now lets start are job." Naruto said walking out side as the group sweet dropped seeing everyone walking by gaining their attention.

"You all seem to clean up rather nicely." Cinder said looking at the group a large girl as she looked at them all. "And able to catch the eyes of are future customers. You don't need to worry about the food selection. Write down word for word what the want. And give them what they want with out a single mistake. Am I clear?" She asked looking at her employees.

"Yes ma'am." They all said as she smiled. They will obey, without question.

"Good, lets get started." She smiled opening the doors as the people started taking sets. Let the games begin.

**Hours later.**

"Good evening ma'am. How may I take your order?" Naruto asked looking at a rather attractive girl. A short one standing a few inches under Weiss and Ruby. The girl had the most interesting features. Her hair the girl is very petite standing only at 4'9. With a thing and short body. He could help but chuckle seeing her though, being so small she still had larger breast than Weiss. Like many here she had light flawless pale skin. Her hair and eyes are the most attractive things about her. They're two different colors completely. Her hair a dark brown, and light pink. Her wavy hair ending mid-waist.

Her eyes no different. One matching her hair. She wore a small v-neck jacket with a pink color showing off her breast. Within having a single button and cutting off just below her breast. Underneath she wore a strange one-piece bodysuit that was cut showing her hips. With tight brown pants and a loss-fitting belt confusing him lightly. Fashion. He wore what they fake guys are. She had an strange umbrella on the table that hide a blade. Seeing this wasn't that hard. As he said an small attractive women, she's one that will never stand in within the crowd.

"Umm, you here to just chill out or something?" He asked as the girl had a strange smile. And for some reason he couldn't help but blush because of that smile. "Um you cant talk or something?" He asked looking at the small girl as she just stared at him not saying a word.

**'I have a bad feeling.'** Kurama said as they looked at the small girl as she just smirked.

'You're not the only one.' He thought looking at the girl. 'Wait.' He thought seeing two light pink eyes. "Didn't she have two different eyes?' He thought lost looking at the small girl.

'She may have a Dojutsu.' One said as the blond lost a shade of color. In his nineteen years of his life he discovered something rather interesting. Eye's with power are bad!

"Who are you!" He yelled surprising everyone as he jumped on the table. He had a hard time balancing as he glared at the girl.

"Idiot what are you doing?" Weiss yelled looking at the blond.

"Her eyes change color. She might have a different version of the sharingan or something!" He yelled glaring that the smug little women.

"Her name is Neoopolitan." Cinder said looking at the idiot blond. She's rather surprise seeing him act like this. What she was told he's a powerful, handsome and intelligent man. He must be intelligent only when in battle, not so much any other time.

"Like the ice cream?" He asked still on the table as the girl glared at him before kicking the table form under him.

"Ha! I can fly!" He yelled hovering on the ground seeming rather cocky. Even having a smug smile that would rival her own. "I'm a hot amazing pieces of ass aren't I?" He asked a small smirk looking at the small girl.

"Naruto." Cinder said annoyances clearly in her tone.

"Sorry." He said getting onto the ground before cleaning everything up. "May I take your order?" He asked looking at the strange girl acting as if never happened.

"Naruto, she's here not to order food." Cinder said glaring at the blond.

"Okay." With that said he walked away moving towards the next table. Comepltaly ignoring everything that just happened.

"Yes I know. He's a strange one." Cinder said before walking into the back room along with the ice cream girl.

SEVEN HOURS LATER

"That was the hardest thing every!" Ruby cried as she held the blonds scarf dragging across the ground.

"It wasn't that bad." Yang said wishing she was in Weiss place. The girl charmed her way onto his back getting a little ride sleeping like the princess she is.

"Unlike you, we didn't enjoy the friendly customers." She said rubbing her rear. It hurts being pinched every ten minutes.

"Oh calm down Blake. I made them pay." Naruto said walking through the city. They all looked surprised seeing that ice cream girl sitting on his shoulders. Where the hell did she come from?

"Shh." Yang whispered towards Blake. She nodded both of them wanting to see how far she can pull this off. It didn't last long as the man stopped in his steps.

"I feel a disturbances." He mumbled as he looked around. Well until the strange girl started chewing on his skull. "Is someone?" He started looking at the two girls.

"Yea." Yang said looking at the strange girl. This is strange to her, that takes some effort.

"You again!" He yelled the small women in his hands as he looked at the smirking girl. "Tell me what you want!" He demanded as she smiled smirked. "Answer me!" He yelled shacking her rapidly. She moved her figure as the teen slowly leaned in extincting words. Not being licked clear across his face.

"Should I be turn on or off?" He asked himself as Blake face-palmed hearing the strange questions.

"Turn on." Yang said answering rather serious.

"You think?" Naruto asked still holding the women like a little girl. Her legs hanging a good foot above the ground as she glared at the blond. "It was a rather good lick." He chuckled before the girl suddenly wrapped her legs around his arms before punching him in the stomach.

"Well aren't you flexible." Naruto said as he simple smirked seeing the women nearly tear up armor is amazing. Hate to leave you girl, but see yea later." He said letting her down as she just glared at him. She puffed her checks turning around walking away swinger her umbrella.

"She's a strange one." Yang said as the two looked at her strangely.

"Yes, she's the strange one." Blake said turning around walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Yang yelled chacing after the girl. Naruto smiled lightly looking at the two. It remained him of Sasuke and himself.

"Yes Ruby?" He asked looking at the big eye girl.

"Cookie?" She asked looking at the blond. He signed handing her a cookie before she started chewing on the large cookie walking aside him. Naruto chuckled, Ruby has the mind of a four-year-old. Something you can't deny, but one must ask. What he was told Yang became her older sister when she was barely two years old. He had to ask how her personality didn't rub onto her. Ow well, having them both being like that would be a nightmare.

**END**

**So as I said a goofy chapter more than anything. And so I been thinking, with the new Battlefront game maybe coming out this year. I grew up on those games so I may do a star wars story.**


End file.
